Salamander no es lo que parece
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: "Salamander descenderá cada 7 de Julio al pueblo. Tomará el sacrificio que le hemos preparado y regresará al palacio sin causar ningún daño, hasta el siguiente año. Es una orden máxima" Este año... el sacrificio soy yo. — Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**COM: heu! Ya seeee, me la volé con el título...ja, ja**

**¿Cómo están? Les traigo lo que resulto la inspiración después de un sueño. Este fick tal vez les resulte algo parecido...**

**Verán, no se por qué soñé con algo parecido a esto (solo que mis sueños son más tétricos y nada románticos). Me desperté pensando en eso y se revolvieron algunas ideas que ya tenía y ¡fam! Salió el fick.**

**Tomé algunas cosas de la Película de El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug, la chica de la capa roja y también me inspire gracias a un dibujo de Karokitten-chan. (Tiene muy hermosos dibujos, los pueden encontrar es Devianart). (Es el dibujo que está como portada del fick)**

**ademas, como tal vez ya notaron...tengo un pequeño(enorme) problemita(problemón) con el concepto esté de el Dragón y la Princesa... Je.**

**A leer, ustedes mis preciosuras!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son de mi propiedad. La idea se podría decir que tampoco es mía. Pero la revoltura de ideas y la narración, sí xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>_

Escucho a los oficiales de la armada entrar a mi casa a través de la puerta de madera. Estoy cortando un tomate para la cena de hoy y es mi madre la que está atendiéndolos en la puerta.

— pasen, por favor.— su voz llega lejana y suave como un pequeño susurro. Volteo para ver la mesa que esta separada de la cocina por una pequeña tabla y algunos taburetes bien ordenados.

— Miss Heartfilia.— sigo cortando distintos ingredientes para la cena. La voz del hombre es grave y misteriosa. Mi madre cruza algunas palabras con el y ambos se sientan en la mesa. Noto que el hombre me mira de reojo—. Se acerca el día de Argov. Como sabe, esta celebración es...

— ¡No! — mi madre se tapa la boca con lágrimas en los ojos. El día de Argov.

**#**

Argov es un pequeño pueblo a la orilla de un enorme lago. Justo en el medio del lago hay un castillo, uno de esos castillos enormes con columnas de marfil y suelos relucientes, en donde habitaría la realeza...si todavía existiera. En ese día, el 7 de Julio del año 777, fue cuando _él_ apareció.

Un dragón, un dragón enorme, rojo color sangre. Sus alas de murciélago se batían contra el aire, una ráfaga de fuego en el aire atemorizó a todos. Recuerdo a todas las personas mirandolo con preocupación, destruyó parte del pueblo, las personas corrían despavoridas. Después de el pueblo, se dirigió al castillo.

La realeza se perdió ese día, con todo y su riqueza, con todo y su poder y con todas sus injusticias. Elegimos un nuevo representante, alguien que tomará el poder y ayudara el pueblo. Mala idea.

Escucho a mi madre llorar y entonces el cuchillo con el que corto se resbala de más y siento el agudo dolor en mi palma. Dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo y el hombre en la mesa voltea a verme. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un segundo y veo que el siente pena por mi. Pena por que mis días están contados...

Habíamos elegido a nuestro gobernante, el distinguido señor Orland. Todos habían creído que sería un excelente y justo gobernante, pero no lo era.  
>Después de un año de comenzar a vivir de nuevo, de volver a creer que podríamos salir adelante, él volvió a aparecer.<p>

Lo habían llamado _Salamander_, descendió por el lago, nadó alrededor del palacio y fue cuando Orland se dirigió hacia él como el "valiente" caballero en armadura.

El dragón era grande y atemorizante, sus escamas escarlata brillaban con el agua. Toda el agua del lago se sincronizaba con sus movimientos. Recuerdo haberlo visto desde el campanario de mi escuela. En ese entonces tenía 10 años.

Después de un día, el dragón volvió a subir por el pequeño acantilado y se ocultó en el castillo. Todos creímos que había sido el final de Orland. Pero regresó y entonces proclamo un decreto.

"Salamander descenderá cada 7 de Julio al pueblo. Tomará el sacrificio que le hemos preparado y regresará al palacio sin causar ningún daño, hasta el siguiente año".

Este año... el sacrificio _soy yo._

* * *

><p><strong>COM: el escribirlo fue inevitable. INEVITABLE. Lo siento, se que debería estar escribiendo mi otro fick(ya llevo más de la mitad :D), pero como está en una parte complicada, estoy tomando mi tiempo. (Lo actualizaré en la tarde de hoy a más tardar) <strong>

**¿qué les parece? ¿Esta bueno? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, me son de mucha ayuda. Los quiere y se despide ...**

**yo! :3 (Dan)(eh, por cierto, soy una chica)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMENTARIO: Ya está el capítulo 1! El Primero! *emoción* **

**se que me tarde algo en actualizar! pero estaba planeando y todo eso. En fin. El fick serán capítulos cortitos, casi drabbles. no va a estar tan largo (creo). **

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1. <strong>_

Camino hacia la escuela, las calles adoquinadas me permiten mirar mi reloj sin caerme. Hay dos mujeres susurrando un poco más adelante, las conozco. Ellas me miran con una expresión de tristeza en la cara y me saludan, correspondo el saludo y continuo caminando.

Veo la fecha escrita en la esquina del pizarrón de mi clase. 5 de Julio, a tan solo 2 días del día de Argov. Suspiro mientras me siento en mi silla, se que he llegado más temprano de lo usual, pero quería evitar que algunas personas en la calle hablarán sobre mi. Al menos no quería escucharlas.

Levy aparece como bala en el salón descuidado.

— Lu-chan.— se lanza a abrazarme y tengo que resistir el nudo en mi garganta cuando empieza a llorar.

— Levy.— intento que mi voz suene suave, parecida a la de mi madre y sorprendentemente me sale—. No te preocupes Levy, estoy bien. No quiero que llores por mi.

— ¡Pero Lucy! — acaricio su cabeza y sonrío, ella no se queja y se limita a abrazarme.

Poco a poco llegan mis amigos de Fairy Tail (el nombre de la escuela). Aparece Erza y Gray, después Mirajane,Elfman, Loke, Aries, Canna, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Reedus, y muchos otros; incluso Laxus y Juvia me dan un abrazo.

Cuando regreso a mi casa, me encuentro con ella. La hija del distinguido Orland, Minerva.

— hola Lucy.— le dedico un saludo y quiero pasar de largo, pero se interpone—. Ya me enteré que eres la elegida.

— Si, lo soy.— ella sonríe diabólicamente.

— Vas a ser comida de Dragón...— me encojo de hombros.

— Siempre puedes ofrecerte de voluntaria.— suelta una risa cruel.

— Las reglas, son las reglas. Apareciste en el sorteo, es una lástima.— me palmea el hombro y sospecho de ella. A Minerva nunca le había gustado por alguna razón, tal vez ella habría alterado...no, eso no era posible. Por muy consentida que fuera. O cruel.

— Lo sé, Minerva.— sigo caminando mientras escucho su risa a lo largo de la calle.

Esa chica me pone los nervios de punta. Cuando llego a mi casa, encuentro a mi madre sentada en la mesa junto con Mirajane.

— hola Lucy.— mi madre me da un abrazo y me ayuda con las bolsas donde llevo la cena.

— Mira-chan.— me siento en la mesa y mi madre me trae café, me lo bebo feliz y gustosa.

— Estaba sólo hablando con tu madre, ya sabes.— se siente la tensión en la atmósfera y yo sonrío dando a entender que no me importa que hablen de eso—. Cuando Lissana fue escogida, sentí que mi mundo caía...

Mi madre escucha con atención mientras la miro intentando saber que piensa.

— tu apellido es Strauss, ¿verdad? — Mira asiente.

— Creí que mis padres me escogerían por ser la mayor. Pero mi estado de salud en ese entonces era grave y las autoridades no querían correr el riesgo de que Salamander se molestara.— Mira rodea con un dedo la taza—. Supongo que este año tocaba el sorteo en la H.

— Si tan sólo no hubiera cambiado mi apellido..— murmura mi madre, tomo su mano sobre la mesa.

— Mamá, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Por favor no sufras ya.— me siento más calmada de lo que pensé.

Mirajane se va. Mi madre y yo hacemos la cena casi en silencio, ella aprovecha para besarme y abrazarme cada que puede. Me siento mal por ella.

Mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, era costurera. Mi padre Jude, se había ido de casa, un día tan sólo dijo que se iba y ya nunca regresó; mi madre me cuido y sostuvo por toda mi vida, era injusto arrebatarle a su única hija. Nunca me contó de mis abuelos, ni de nada de su vida pasada.

Le doy vueltas al asunto hasta que durante la cena, por fin me decido a preguntarle.

— mamá, ¿puedes hablarme de mis abuelos? — ella frunce los labios y suspira.

— Esta bien, Lucy, esto es un tema muy delicado, no puedes decirle a nadie. A nadie. — asiento, no es como si tuviera el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo—. Yo era, bueno... soy la hija bastarda del rey.

Siento como si me golpeara, ¿Hija bastarda del rey?

— ¡mamá! Eso quiere decir que el rey...tenía una hija fuera del matrimonio... — abro la boca de la sorpresa—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes sangre real?

— Del rey, sí.— ella ríe—. Pero es sangre normal, Lucy! Nunca entendí eso de "sangre real". Y si, tu eres la nieta del Rey. Prometiste no decirlo, así que...

— ¿Entonces te apellidas Argov? — ella asiente.

— Me cambie el apellido a el de tu padre ... — se semblante cambia—. Desearía no haberlo hecho, así tu no serias el sacrificio de este año...

Le doy un beso en la sien y me voy a dormir. No puedo, así que mi mente divaga sobre el día que sigue. ¿Cuantas chicas se había llevado Salamander? Hago cuentas con mis dedos, si tenía 10 años en ese entonces y ahora tengo 16. ¿Seis chicas? Acababa de cumplir 17 el 1 de Julio..lo olvido siempre... Entonces soy la séptima chica. Suspiro.

Lentamente me dejo llevar por la oscuridad, para cuando despierto ya es 6 de Julio. Mi madre está cantando afuera, su voz se escucha ronca y se que esta llorando.

Permanezco en la cama mirando el techo. En la tarde me vendrían a buscar los guardias y me llevarían hasta el lago, gruño mientras me obligo a levantarme.

— mamá...— ella se lanza a abrazarme en cuanto salgo de la habitación. La calmo diciéndole que todo esta bien.

_Intento_ creerme mis palabras también.

* * *

><p><strong>COM: me gustaría escuchar (leer) sus opiniones y dudas y recetas de cocina. ¿Me dejan un review? :]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**COM: me van a matar por lo cortito del capitulo. Esto era al inicio parte del cap. 1 pero termine separándolo para que fueran más. **

**Ya les había explicado que serían drabbles (es que no puedo con dos historias al mismo tiempo)(además está muy difícil de continuar por la trama D:) **

**Aun así espero que les gusté este cachito de historia :]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>_

Mi madre ha llorado, le doy palmaditas en los hombros cuando llega la hora de que me vaya. Me dice que me ama y respondo de la misma manera, los guardias detrás de nosotras carraspean cuando ya es hora.

Subo al carruaje y ahí está el señor Orland. Me da un discurso sobre lo mal que se siente sobre "esto".

Así llegamos a una casa enorme. Minerva sonríe cuando me ve atravesar la puerta, varias mujeres salen de los cuartos y no se cómo término en una elegante bañera. Las mujeres afuera hacen escándalo sobre mi ropa y zapatos y yo solo me dedico a jugar un poco con el agua, recordando a mi madre.

Pasa algo de tiempo y suspiro.

Miro por la ventana. He estado esperando por una hora sentada. El corsé rosa del vestido azul cielo me aprieta, las mangas son algo incómodas. Al menos los zapatos parecen botines y es fácil andar con ellos.

Me comienza a doler la cabeza. Miro el reflejo en el espejo de enfrente, una chica rubia despampanante, que no soy yo. Lloro en silencio por que se que sólo falta una hora para irme.

Cuando por fin llegan a buscarme, me siento fresca y preparada. Me llevan hasta el lago en silencio.

**#**

Ahí está la roca, hecha y tallada especialmente para este día. Hay dos columnas de cada lado, en medio hay cadenas con grilletes y recuerdo vagamente a una de las chicas cuando intentó huir.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto viendo hacia todos lados.

— Salamander baja exactamente a la media noche...— dice uno mientras subimos las escaleras talladas hacia los grilletes.

Me aseguran para que no escape y vuelvo a esperar. Escucho las campanadas a lo lejos y entonces lo veo.

_Salamander, esta aquí._


	4. Chapter 4

**COMENTARIO: Regresé rápido. Me pareció que era de verdad muy pequeño lo que actualicé así que aquí tienen el capítulo siguiente.**

**(creo que cuando actualice será de dos capítulos. Ja,ja,ja.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>_

Siento que mis piernas me fallan. A lo lejos se escucha el crujir debajo de sus enormes patas. La luz de la luna refleja sus escamas rojas, entra al agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y lo pierdo de vista.

Volteo hacia atrás, no hay nadie, estoy completamente sola.

Regresó la vista hacia el frente, comienzo a jalar los grilletes atados a cada columna.

Tengo miedo.

Surgen sus ojos, incluso debajo de la luna se aprecia su color verde, poco a poco surge su largo cuello, se mueve como serpiente, luego su lomo y al final su larga cola moviéndose hacia todos lados.

Grito y jalo los grilletes lastimándome. Salen sus alas a la superficie y entonces se levanta. Llega volando hasta mi. Tengo que soportarlo, cierro los ojos lo más fuerte que puedo. Escucho una ráfaga de viento, escucho una columna desplomarse a mi lado y después la otra.

Estoy quieta, intentó no moverme y permanecer con los ojos cerrados cuanto pueda.

Siento que me toma con sus garras y creo que ha llegado mi fin, pero emprende el vuelo. Abro los ojos y veo la distancia entre el agua y mi cara, es muy grande.

En dos segundos llegamos al castillo y me deja caer, presiono mi pecho, tal vez el dragón prefería la comida ya muerta. Cierro fuertemente los ojos y vuelvo a sentir sus garras a mi alrededor. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no se debe jugar con la comida?

Me deja caer de nuevo y creo que esta vez ya estoy muerta. No veo nada y entonces siento algo extraño.

Un par de brazos me sostienen, la adrenalina en mi sangre no me deja caer desmayada y en cambio hace que brinque y abra ojos. _Ahí esta él._

Un chico de mi misma edad aproximadamente, su rosa cabellera es tan extraña que me quedo petrificada, se encuentra con mi mirada y yo abro la boca de sorpresa. El sonríe. Y entonces se que _no_ volveré a ser la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>COM: awwwww, suspenso y awwwnn. Hasta la próxima. <strong>

**Dejenme saber que piensan. ~~~ \^0^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**COMENTARIO: lo estoy actualizando rápido. Por eso está cortito, pero les prometo que intentaré hacerlos más largos.**

** /._./ como ya entré de nuevo a la escuela, estoy más ocupada, de hecho, debería estar estudiando (la embriología de las meninges y como se separan del tubo neural) *feel like a sir* **

**Pero ya casi término y decidí distraerme un ratito. Mucho blah blah blah, disfruten este cachito. Je.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>_

Todo ha sucedido muy rápido. ¿Dónde esta Salamander?

El chico me deja en el suelo y yo sigo sin poder moverme, el me mira expectante y yo me llevo las manos al pecho sin dejar de mirarlo.

Todavía llevo los grilletes alrededor de mis muñecas y tengo que cargar con el peso de las cadenas cortadas.

No puedo creer que esta sucediendo. ¿De dónde salió este chico?¿qué paso con Salamander?

De pronto el chico se arrodilla ante mi, una mano sobre su corazón y esta mirando mis pies.

— Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, espero contar contigo de hoy en adelante.— siento que mi cabeza da vueltas y quiero decirle al chico que pare y me explique la situación. Doy un paso hacia atrás.

— No se de que hablas.— me regaño internamente por mi elección de palabras..

— Mmm... — él, Natsu, se incorpora titubeando, siento que me estremezco y volteó a ver el cielo.

— ¿Donde está Salamander? — él me mira con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada como si lo que acabo de preguntar fuera lo más obvio del universo.

— Soy yo, yo soy Salamander.— siento que la respiración se corta y el avanza dos pasos hacia mi—. ¿Me dices tu nombre?

— ¿Tu eres Salamander? — sigo sin creerme nada. Me pasa por la cabeza que el chico está pirado pero veo sus verdes ojos y me encuentro con su determinación. Carraspeo y doy un paso hacia atrás mientras titubeo mi nombre—. L-Lu-Lucy...

El sonríe y creo que ya estoy perdida en esa sonrisa.

— Bien Lucy, tienes un nombre muy lindo...— avanza hacia adentro del palacio y yo me quedo estática—. Acompáñame por favor...voy a explicarte que sucede aquí.

Camina hacia adentro del palacio y el miedo me ataca por la espalda, tengo escalofríos y de repente de que ese hombre no es lo que aparenta.

Por qué aunque se vea amigable y respetable en su superficie, por dentro él es un _dragón._


	6. Chapter 6

**COM: me he tardado en actualizar, pero tengo a mi favor que la escuela me trae como loca. Estoy intentando hacer los capítulos un poco más largos(sin mucho triunfo). **

**Disfruten el capítulo 5. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5.<em>**

— ¡NO! — el deja de caminar y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Lucy.— doy un respingo cuando escucho mi nombre. El avanza hacia mi y yo retrocedo hasta topar con el barandal del enorme balcón.

— Vas a comerme.— estoy temblando y soy consiente de eso. El deja de avanzar y siento que mi espalda resbala contra los barrotes. Término sentada en el suelo con las piernas hacia mi.

— No voy a comerte.— el se escucha atónito y yo lo miro con terror en los ojos. Suspira y da un paso lento y cauteloso—. Tienes mi palabra.

— Tu palabra para mi no vale nada.— siento el veneno en mi voz pero no puedo evitarlo. Por sus ojos pasa una sombra.

— Lo juro.— extiende su mano hacia mi pero no la tomo. No me atrevo y sigo temblando.

— Eres un dragón.— el suelta un suspiro de exasperación.

— Si, soy un dragón pero también soy una persona. Confía en mi.

Lo pienso por unos cuantos segundos.

Me dejo conducir por el palacio. Los pasillos están sumidos entre telarañas, huele igual a una casa vieja. Hay mantas blancas tapando cada mueble. Los grilletes presionan mis muñecas y siento el dolor cuando intentó moverlas.

Natsu va adelante de mi, de vez en cuando voltea a verme. No puedo evitar mirar hacia todos lados asombrada y el lo nota, poco a poco vamos avanzando hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles color madera. El voltea a verme y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa para calmarme, abre la puerta.

Detrás de ella hay seis chicas.

Todas ellas me miran serias al inicio.

— ella es Lucy... — escucho a Natsu decir y espera a que yo misma avance. Estoy atónita.

Reconozco a todas ellas. Todas los sacrificios que habían existido. Ahí veo a Lissana, la hermana de Mirajane. Su mirada es impenetrable y me escanea de arriba a abajo.

Avanzo torpe manteniendo una distancia considerable de Salamander. El ríe al notarlo y eso crea cierto gesto en la cara de las chicas frente a mi.

— ella es la _última_ participante...


	7. Chapter 7

**COM: jujuju.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6.<em>**

"Ella es la última participante..." ¿Participante de que?

¿Qué coño sucede aquí?

Natsu me mira evaluando mi reacción y yo cruzo mi mirada con todas las chicas. Ellas llevan hermosos y largos vestidos. Detrás de ellas, hay dos mujeres.

Las dos llevan trajes de maids a juego. Una de ellas me sostiene la mirada, una mirada fría y gélida que hace que mi piel se estremezca; la otra mujer me sonríe delicadamente.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero siento la garganta completamente seca, doy un paso atrás.

— que significa esto... — voy avanzando hacia atrás cautelosa. Lissana es la primera en avanzar hacia mi.

— Eres Lucy, ¿verdad? — me extiende la mano y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomo. Su mano es real, me cuesta creerlo.

Lissana Strauss, la hermana de Mirajane, no puedo creer que está viva.

Volteó a ver a Natsu y el me sonríe cómplice de algo de lo que todavía no me entero.

La mujer de la mirada gélida camina hacia mi y (literalmente) me arrastra a través de las puertas.

— ¡oye! — escucho a Natsu quejarse y entonces se desata una ola de voces y quejas. La mujer sostiene mis hombros y hace que la mire. Me evalúa e incluso da una vuelta alrededor de mi.

— Me llamo Shirena. Voy a ayudarte, y a explicarte que esta sucediendo, pero no tienes que discutir. — asiento mecánicamente a cada instrucción que me da. Natsu abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Adentró ya todo es apaciguado y no se escucha nada. El me mira con una pequeña sonrisa e intercambia miradas con Shirena.

— Lucy...— me quedo estática y veo sus labios moverse en cámara lenta.

"Estoy buscando esposa" dice él.

Me toma unos segundos reaccionar. No entiendo a que se refiere, Shirena le da un golpe en la nuca y el suelta un gruñido.

— Lucy, estas aquí por que eres la 7ma participante de un juego, un juego en el que tan sólo una de ustedes puede regresar a casa.

Abro los ojos muy grandes. _¿Un juego?_

* * *

><p><em>C<em>_**OM: primero, he de decirles que, como ya estoy de nuevos n la escuela, me tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero si continuaré la historia. **_

_**de verdad intento hacer los capítulos más largos, pero recuerden que la cree como micronovela, así que disculpen si no satisface sus gustos :( **_

_**pero en otras noticias *se frota las manos* ¿Ustedes que creen que sea el juego? ¿Y qué tal las reglas? Mejor aún...¿cómo piensan que Lucy lo jugará?**_

_**¿reviews?~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentario: no odian cuando llevan algo escrito y se borra? Yo lo detesto. :ñ. **

**Bueno, he sido una chica mala por dejarlos en suspenso, pero ya les traigo la conti. Espero que les guste:))**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. <strong>

_¿Un juego? _

Miro a Natsu que me regresa una mirada divertida. Estos tipos están locos.

— ¿Qué? — me cruzo de brazos y ahora se que ellos están tratando de volverme loca—. Esto no... No lo entiendo.

Shirena frunce los labios, parece disgustada. Abre la boca y parece que va a gritarme, entonces Natsu toma mi muñeca.

— se lo explicaré, no te preocupes.— y dicho esto, ahora caminamos en un pasillo oscuro.

Se que no debería seguirlo, se que algo aquí está mal, se que debería correr.

Correr o morir en el intento.

Pero no quiero. Por alguna razón me siento segura.

En algún momento del camino, toma mi mano sin sí quiera percatarse.

Llegamos a una habitación con grandes ventanas y cortinas marrón un poco empolvadas. El no soltó mi mano; arrastró una silla al lado de una ventana y me dijo que me sentara. Dio media vuelta y tomó un banco menos alto que la silla en la que me encontraba sentada y lo colocó frente a mi.

No quita la mirada de mi rostro, a tal grado que comienza a incomodarme.

— ¿vas a explicarme que sucede? — el sonríe, e instantáneamente la adoro, pero después la odio por amarla.

— Escucha, Shirena, es un poco explosiva, pero no es una mala persona.— asiento mecánicamente a lo que me dice.

Ni si quiera le estoy poniendo atención por que estoy perdida en sus ojos color Esmeralda.

— mi padre, Igneel...es el rey de los dragones..

— ¿Entonces si eres un dragón?

— Espera, estoy contándote algo. Preguntas al final.— sonrío por la forma en la que lo dice y el continua—. Quiere que yo gobierne después que él, pero para eso...necesito una esposa.

— Y eso que tiene que ver con el "juego".— hago los signos de comillas con los dedos y el ríe.

— Por qué una de _ustedes_ será mi esposa.— por alguna razón mi corazón salta y hay algo que no me gusta.

— Y, ¿eso de que sólo una regresará a casa?

— En realidad, el juego dura seis meses. En esos seis meses, _seis de ustedes_ tendrán que irse. Así que...

Dijo seis de ustedes. Me siento tonta al pensar que yo tendría oportunidad.

Luego recapacito...¿por qué quería esa oportunidad? Mi madre pensaba que estaba muerta! Y yo la amaba! Entonces me enojo, mucho, mucho.

Natsu delante de mi ladea la cabeza, igual que un cachorro y casi me arrepiento de lo que estoy por hacer.

_ Casi. _

No lo pienso mucho y le doy una bofetada.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Aish,Lucy, ¿cómo te atreviste?<strong>

**si, se que ahora parece la selección y los juegos del hambre y puse el nombre de un libro de incógnito por ahí xD (correr o morir). Pero ya saben, la ideas surgen de... **

***copia!*le avientan un tomate **

**- :( no es copia, es revoltura de ideas**

**Tengo el siguiente capítulo ya listo, pero lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana. **

**¿Me dejan un review? o_o/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentario: nutella y pan y mucho que estudiar. Aquí tienen la continuación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

Le di una bofetada. No importa, la merecía.

El está estupefacto, se toca la mejilla con una mano y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tengo ganas de pedirle disculpas, pero no, la merecía.

— ¿por que fue eso? — en su voz no hay furia como esperaba, tan sólo confusión.

— Por qué creí que hoy iba a morir...mi madre cree que estoy muerta, todos mis amigos creen que estoy muerta! Y me vienes a decir que me secuestras para jugar este "juego".— volví a hacer las comillas con mis manos y el pestañeó—. Es...estúpido.

— B..bue...bueno, yo no se por que pensaron eso...Orland sabe que es esto.

— ¿Orland? — me levanto molesta—. ¡Ese idiota gobernante! ¡Y su hija malévola! No han dicho nada, todas las chicas que están aquí, todas y cada una de ellas tiene una familia! Una familia que cree que están muertas! ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso?

— Lucy... Espera...— estaba consciente que estaba despotricando frente a un dragón que fácilmente podría arrancarme la cabeza.

Continuaba caminando de aquí a allá y de allá a allá.

— Lucy, escúchame...

— Envíame a casa.— el se endereza en su asiento—. Envíame a casa, yo no puedo ganar este juego. Haré todo lo posible por regresar...

— No puedo.— ahora su voz es dura, se acerca a mi y yo me quedo clavada al suelo con la mirada pétrea a sus ojos—. Tiene que comenzar el juego, si tanto quieres salir, tienes que hacer que te odie.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente disgustarte? — no entiendo su forma de hablar a veces.

— Por qué ya me gustas y no puedes hacer que eso cambie.— mi corazón se altera y el sale de la sala lenta y tortuosamente.

Salgo al pasillo y lo veo caminar.

— ¡Pues haré que me odies! ¡Voy a ser la primera eliminada! — el para y se que tengo que agregar algo más—. ¡Además, nunca podría enamorarme de ti!

Escucho que el ríe y regresa sobre sus talones, parece que mi comentario fue tan gracioso que ahora lo toma como reto.

— ¿Enserio, lo crees? Te doy un mes aquí y estoy seguro que vas a quedarte, por voluntad propia.

— Estás loco si lo crees así, en un mes me vas a expulsar y yo podré regresar a mi casa.— el levanta una ceja con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

— Entonces, ¿es una apuesta?

— Apuesta.— me cruzo de brazos.

— Te casarás conmigo... — frunzo en ceño y tengo que pensar en algo que el me pueda dar.

— Liberarás a todas las chicas...— su sonrisa se desvanece y mira por una ventana del pasillo, suspira y vuelve a reír.

— Ve preparando tu vestido de bodas.— se da media vuelta y se aleja. Tengo que contestarle algo.

— ¡Ve preparando tu discurso ante tu padre! — y entro a la habitación para sentarme.

* * *

><p><strong>comentario: bien, he de aceptar que Natsu es un poco OOC, pero todos amamos un Natsu así (No se resistan). <strong>

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, les agradezco mucho. Intentaré mejorar en mi redacción y trataré de ir más lento y pausado :). Y claro que los capítulos un poco más largos. Un poco :p. **

**Espero se hayan divertido. kisses de hersheeeeys para todos.**

**¿reviews?¿que les pareció el capítulo?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentario:**

**Errrr, antes de que me linchen, quiero decir que mi internet se fue, luego me quede en Stand by y después salid e vacaciones y... *sacan los cuchillos y las picas***

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9.<em>

Gruño cuando Natsu se sienta a mi lado en el enorme comedor a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿dormiste bien, preciosa? — me quedo callada y sigo comiendo tranquilamente. Lo cual es malo, por que en realidad quiero arrancarle la cabeza por haber dicho 'dormiste bien, _preciosa'._

_'no tienes ni idea' _quiero contestar, pero no lo hago.

Todavía estoy pensando sobre la noche anterior y como voy a hacer que me odie.

Hay un estruendo en la entrada y entran dos chicas. Una es Lissana y la otra nunca la conocí, tiene cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. Carraspeo cuando miro sus hermosos y preparados atuendos, es como si fueran a un baile importante; miro mi atuendo desaliñado.

Ese día, tenia tanta hambre, que ni si quiera me había dado una ducha.

— Natsu-sama.— la rubia hace una pequeña reverencia y Lissana detrás la imita con cuidado—. Muy buenos días.

— Buenos días, Jenny, Lissana, es bueno verlas y deleitarme con su belleza en la mañana.— me mira por el rabillo del ojo y yo no puedo evitar meter un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Luego me lo pienso mejor, él podría odiarme de ver que nunca me arreglo, así que sonrío de oreja a oreja y sigo comiendo igual a un bárbaro.

Lissana se sienta a un lado de mi y me sonríe, la otra chica se sienta al lado de Natsu y comienza a coquetearle descaradamente. Los ignoro y le sonrío de vuelta a Lissana.

— hola, ¿dormiste bien? — a diferencia de la pregunta de Natsu, me siento agradecida por esto. (Se que me estoy portando como una niña, pero no me importa). Asiento a su pregunta y señalo mi atuendo.

— Puedes decir que seguiré durmiendo después de comer.— ella ríe y escucho la voz de Natsu interrumpiendo.

— Oh, sí, aquellas que no se preocupan por su atuendo...— ríe hacia la chica rubia alzando la voz y se que es una indirecta. Yo frunzo los labios molesta por el comentario, su sonrisa solo se extiende más.

— Me tengo que retirar.— me levanto y una de las chicas de la servidumbre corre hacia mi, me tiende una bata roja con bordes dorados y muchos ornamentos exquisitos. Natsu se levanta detrás de mi, y la chica que hablaba con él me fulmina con la mirada.

— Oye...— lo miró por encima de mi hombro y veo que el pestañea varias veces, luego se vuelve a sentar—. Déjalo, enviare a Shirena.

Me dan ganas de gritar que no es justo, pero igual me volteo y camino pavoneando mi traje hasta mi habitación, Shirena ya esta ahí.

— buenos días, mi lady.— dice seria, cierro la puerta con cuidado hasta escuchar el click y ella deja escapar una sonrisa—. Voy a ser su asesora.

— ¿Asesora? — mi voz deja salir la irritación que siento, pero luego me arrepiento cuando Shirena me dirige una gélida mirada.

— Si, asesora. Veo que has hecho una buena elección el día de hoy, a Natsu le gustan los colores cálidos.— señala mi bata y yo la dejo caer para mostrarle mi pijama debajo. Ella se queda estupefacta—. Dime que no fuiste así a desayunar...

— Pues sí.— aliso un poco la arrugada bata de pijama y ella suspira.

— Eres todo un caso.

Y con esas palabras comienza a soltar quejidos y regaños hacia mi. Me quedo sentada en mi hermosa, arreglada y suave cama, mientras ella va de un lado a otro regañando. Maldigo a Natsu por lo bajo, el sabia que esto pasaría.

Terminé obedeciendo a Shirena. Ella era imposible. Me habló de lo que le gustaba a natsu y lo que tenia que hacer para evitar que me sacaran de la competencia.

Genial, sin saberlo, me estaba ayudando mucho.

Camino hacia una puerta mientras intento escapar de Shirena y la empujo. Se escucha un chirrido y entro rápidamente. El vestido hermoso y lo que seguía de adornado, se traba en una parte de la puerta y gruño mientras lo jalo para que se desatore.

Hay una persona detrás de mi y rápidamente la identifico como la chica de la mañana.

**#**

— así que... — la chica rubia de ojos azules, se inclina sobre el piano negro de cola en el que estoy presionando las teclas. Sus senos quedan frente a mi en un intento de intimidación—. ¿Qué te parece el juego?

— ¿El juego? — mi voz suena extraña a comparación con su suave y encantadora voz —. Creo que es una estupidez.

— Oh.— ella juega con un poco de su suave y rizado cabello—. ¿Enserio? Entonces creo que eres una preocupación menos.

Carraspeo y ella me sonríe. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Empezaba con J...era...Jennifer?

— ¿no quieres regresar a casa? — le pregunto después de que me haya escaneado con la vista.

— ¿A casa? ¿A la pobreza? ¿Por que regresaría allí? — me quedo muda ante su forma de expresarse de su hogar.

— ¿No extrañas a tu familia? — ella pone los ojos en blanco y se endereza un poco.

— Si, claro, pero vamos, tienes la oportunidad de casarte con un príncipe dragón, creo que tu familia seria feliz de que lo lograras.— hace una pausa examinando mi rostro—. Al menos, la mía.

— ¿Entonces no quieres regresar? — ella hace un sonido de exasperación y de repente me acuerdo de su nombre, Jenny, Jenny Raleigh.

— Si no te interesa participar en el juego, no te vistas así, no le hables a Natsu, no hagas caso de lo que diga tu asesora y estarás afuera en un mes. Oh, y tienes algo de suerte, por que a diferencia de todas nosotras, tu eres nueva. No has tratado con Natsu como todas nosotras. Prácticamente estas fuera.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la sala de música y la cerro de un portazo.

_"Eso es lo que deseo"._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: esta largo *levanta las manos*<strong>

**no, ya, enserio. Disculpen la tardanza, hubo una nfslfiwldk y por eso no continuaba, pero ya esta semana estaré actualizando constantemente.**

**¿Me dejan un review? /._./**

**PD. ¿por Favor?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comen: hey, whutsupp?. Otro capíiiitulo, seguí una estrategia que me dieron y junte los capis, ya séeee que no está taaan largo, pero oigan :p ¡Ya es un avance! **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 10.<em>

Abro las puertas de mi habitación y ahí esta Natsu.

— hola.— me sonríe ladeando la cabeza, gruño en respuesta y camino dentro de mi habitación.

El chico es persistente, me estaba comenzando a preguntar por que demonios no me había quedado callada y esperar a que me sacara de la competencia.

Miro por la ventana, afuera ya es de noche y el mar se azota contra las piedras debajo.

— ¿entonces, que quieres? — Shirena se aclara la garganta detrás de él y me dedica una mirada mortífera.

La veo fruncir el ceño hacia mi y cierro el pico, ok, sí, me aterra Shirena, no sé por qué.

— ¿Shirena? — Natsu espera que se retire y ella da un pequeño salto cuando se da cuenta de que significa.

— oh sí, estaré en la cocina.— se va caminando rápido y cierra la puerta.

— entonces...— Natsu se recarga al lado de la ventana sobre su brazo—. Quería hablar de nuestra apuesta...

— ¿vas a retractarte? — me cruzo de brazos y sonrío esperando su respuesta, el se limita a devolverme la sonrisa.

— creo que sabes la respuesta a eso.— mi sonrisa se borra inmediatamente y gruño para mis adentros. El vuelve a hablar—. Es solo que, no se donde comenzar...

¿Eh?¿Comenzar qué?

Noto que me mira intensamente y frunzo los labios esperando que diga algo más. Un minuto completo pasa y seguimos ahí mirándonos, pero no me vence. Ja.

— eres algo difícil.— dice y me dan ganas de reír.

— no te lo imaginas.— nuestra guerra de miradas sigue y entonces siento mi corazón palpitar fuerte, tengo miedo que lo escuche. Desvío la mirada hacia la puerta y camino decidida, abro la puerta y espero—. Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer, además de retarme, puedes irte...

— agh.— lo veo ir a mi cama y se deja caer.

— ¿Natsu?

— tu cama es cómoda.— me mira al revés y se ve tan vulnerable y feliz que tengo que evitar correr a abrazarlo.

— apuesto a que la tuya lo es más.— mi voz contiene veneno, es perfecta para lograr que se vaya. El rueda los ojos y da un giro sobre la cama.

— escucha, no quiero pelear, ¿vale? — lo miro perspicaz y el me observa expectante, luego agrega un comentario—. Solo quiero platicar, oye, ¿no crees que ya podría haber hecho un movimiento? Solo tranquilízate.

— ¿me prometes que no harás nada extraño? — levanta su palma extendida. Bien. Decido confiar en él.

En el fondo se que es una mala decisión, una _muy_ mala decisión.

Camino titubeante hasta un extremo de la cama.

— entonces...— me comienzo a sentir incómoda al ver que no dice nada—. Er...¿tu cama es cómoda?

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y se levanta de un brinco.

- sí, ¿quieres ir a probarla? — frunzo el ceño. No sé si me está insinuando algo o lo dice enserio. El se ríe al ver que no sé que contestar—. Oye, hablo enserio, tomé la habitación más grande de este lugar. Ven.

Pasa a través de la puerta, ¿lo sigo, no lo sigo?

Se que esto es una mala idea, pero _igual camino detrás de él. _Atravieso la puerta y entonces, esta se cierra. Afuera todo es obscuridad total.

— espera...— todo es obscuro y no logro ver nada, toco con los dedos las paredes y escucho su risa cerca de mí. ¿Por qué no están encendidas las luces?

Y entonces un golpe, un golpe muy fuerte en mi espinilla...malditos muebles tontos. Dejo escapar un chillido y rápidamente siento una mano en mi hombro.

— lo siento, no debí jugar aquí.— lo ubico por el sonido de su voz y el calor que irradia, intento dar un paso atrás pero tropiezo de nuevo, algo se cae y rueda sobre la alfombra—. ¿estás bien?

— Mmm, no, no veo nada.— extiendo los brazos y las puntas de mis dedos tocan su ropa y se que está frente a mí.

No se si es la oscuridad, pero estoy comenzando a respirar agitadamente, mi corazón palpita muy rápido mientras coloco mis manos en sus hombros.

— ya sé como ayudarte.— ruedo los ojos.

— ¿regresando a mi habitación? — y es entonces cuando siento su mano con la mía, entrelaza sus dedos y comienza a jalar hacia adelante.

Avanzo titubeante y el comienza a indicarme el camino, poco a poco avanzamos por el palacio, y solo hasta cuando se me escapa una carcajada, se que me estoy divirtiendo.

Y me siento mal por ello, no debería de...Natsu interrumpe diciendo algo y comienzo a reírme de nuevo.

Después de un rato, escucho la puerta de una habitación, un crujido y entonces suelta mi mano. El pánico me invade pero al menos ya veo algo gracias a las ventanas en la "habitación".

Hay un flash y ahora el lugar está iluminado, oh, es enorme. Mide al menos siete metros del suelo al techo, parece, en realidad, una casa dentro de un castillo; abro la boca de sorpresa y el atraviesa una puerta "pequeña" (en comparación con las demás).

— ven, por aquí.— lo sigo admirando todo a mi paso, antes de atravesar la puerta, hay un pequeño mueble, sobre él, hay una foto de la reina, es hermosa, y refinada, y entonces se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

Noto que comienzo a temblar.

— Oye, Natsu.— lo veo tirarse a una cama enorme.

— ¿Um? — me hace señas de que lo siga, pero por alguna razón, ahora esos metros entre nosotros, se me hacen eternos.

— ¿Que sucedió con la familia real? — el se incorpora serio y me sonríe.

— Me los comí,_ ¿por qué?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comen: ñom, ñom, ñom, ¿sabrían bien? (No se preocupen, no seré comediante ;-; ...)<strong>

**bueno, el próximo capitulo lo subireee dentro de dos días, me parece. Déjenme muchos reviews y lo subo antes :3**

***la miran fulminantes y ella se arrodilla* **

**es mentira, es mentira, es mentira *se cuelga de sus pantalones y la sacuden* **

**ya pues, basta de bromas xD. ¿Me dejan, por favoooor un review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Comen: ohohohohooooo ustedes molas y son los mejores, enserio :D.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son muuuuuy importantes para mi, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y todo. Awn. **

**Err, ya pues, ya pueden leer :)**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 11.<em>

Me quedo estupefacta y no siento mis piernas. Natsu abre la boca sorprendido y me doy la vuelta rápidamente, tengo miedo, de nuevo.

— ¡espera! ¡Lucy! — lo escucho correr y ni si quiera me doy cuenta que ya estoy caminando hacia la salida. El se atraviesa en la puerta con una mirada inexplicable.— era solo una broma, lo juro, jamás me he comido a nadie, ni he lastimado a nadie.

Doy un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de temblar, siento que me parezco a esos perritos pequeños que tiemblan mucho. Dejo escapar el aire que retienen mis pulmones y el espera mi reacción.

Cuando reúno fuerzas para hablar, por fin dejo escapar un siseo.

— ¿acaso eres idiota? — juego un poco de mi cabello por que sigo un poco nerviosa, todavía estoy reuniendo energías.

— Lo lamento, de verdad.— hace una larga pausa y luego hay una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero, me hace feliz que confíes en mí y me creas, gracias.

Y entonces me doy cuenta que no dude de él cuando me aclaró las cosas, lo cual, era muy raro en mi. Como sea, el da un paso hacia mi y yo titubeo.

Por fin puedo hablar y abro la boca.

— oye, en serio, lo siento.— trata de alcanzarme y corro hacia la puerta.

— No, Natsu.— el me sigue y yo caigo en pánico—. ¡no entiendo por que hiciste eso! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un tonto!

— Espera, Luce.— mi corazón se derrite ante su mote, pero estoy tan molesta, que podría arrancarle la cabeza.

¿Mi forma de librarme de él? Decirle que lo odio.

— ¡te odio! — al mismo tiempo que abro la puerta, ambos nos damos cuenta que hay una chica detrás de la puerta.

Yukino Auguria. La conozco, la he visto antes, es una de las primeras chicas que desaparecieron. Ella nos mira con ojos muy abiertos.

— Natsu-sama, yo... — ¿sama?¿enserio? — yo escuché gritos y creí que necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿él o yo? — de nuevo pienso con la boca, grrrrr. Ella me mira de una forma extraña y nos e como interpretarla; se da vuelta y noto que se pierde entre la oscuridad. ¿Como puede caminar así? — así que, ¿las chicas acostumbran a venir a mitad de la noche a tu recámara?

De verdad, necesitaba acabar con esa costumbre de hablar antes de pensar.

— er... ¿No? — el me mira sin saber como reaccionar, después levanta una ceja—. ¿acaso estás celosa, Lady Heartfilia?

— ni en un millón de años.— doy un paso afuera y la obscuridad me acecha, pero no estoy loca para quedarme, ni para pedirle al estúpido de Natsu que me guíe de nuevo.

Camino por el mismo lugar que se fue Yukino.

— vas en dirección contraria.— grita Natsu y doy media vuelta. Sigo caminando sin mirarlo y escucho sus pasos detrás de mí.

— Deja de seguirme.— mientras más enojada, más golpeo el suelo con los pies.

— No te estoy siguiendo, solo caminas frente a mí.— y entonces me golpeo de nuevo en la espinilla y suelto una maldición a los cuatro vientos.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí.— siento que toca mi hombro de nuevo y quito su mano—. ¡No me toques! ¡Eres una bestia!

— De hecho, sí.— y sigo caminando—. Espera, Lucyyyyy...

Todo el trayecto soy consiente de que está detrás de mí, pero simplemente lo ignoro.

Hay algo que ronda en mi mente, si él no se comió a la familia real, ¿entonces quién o, qué?

Llego a mi habitación después de muchos tropiezos y volteo en la puerta, el se para justo frente a mi y mi lengua pica, tengo tanta curiosidad por preguntarle.

Entreabro lo labios y el da un paso hacia mi, ha cerrado la distancia entre nosotros de un paso. Todo pasa tan rápido que no me da tiempo de reaccionar y entonces deja un pequeño y delicado beso en mi mejilla.

— buenas noches.— da la vuelta y yo me quedo ahí, en el marco de la puerta procesando información. Cuando dobla en la esquina le grito.

— ¡Te odio! — y cierro la puerta de un golpe. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y froto mi cabello desesperadamente. Entonces hay un golpe en la puerta y volteo con una vena en la frente. Se que es él, voy a matarlo —. ¿¡Qué!?

Oh...no.

No es él, es Lissana, Lissana Stratuss.

— h-hola.— me sonríe feliz y yo siento un tic en mi ojo. Comienzo a titubear y me quito de la puerta para que entre cortésmente.

— Yo, em, lo siento.— juego un poco con mis manos por mi nerviosismo, me debo ver como una loca, con el cabello suelto y despeinado. Me peino con las manos y ella me mira expectante con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No te preocupes, ¿te encuentras bien? — asiento y ella me imita—. Eh, yo en realidad, quería hablar contigo.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Es sobre el "juego".— hace señal de comillas y justo en ese instante, hay un golpe en la puerta y las dos miramos hacia ella.

Su cabello es azul cielo y tiene su flequillo completamente recto. Trae ropas del mismo color de su cabello.

— ah, aquí estabas Lissana.— Lissana frunce los labios y me mira de una forma extraña, como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas. La chica avanza y se que a ella nunca la conocí, ni la vi, me es completamente desconocida—. Hola Lucy, soy Angel.

— Un gusto.— asiento en su dirección y ella frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua.

— Así que...— ladeo la cabeza, hay tres chicas parecidas, Angel tiene cierto parecido a Yukino Aguria y Lissana. Habia conocido a Jenny...y conmigo, ya eramos cinco...

Soy consciente que Angel está hablando con un tono de molestia, pero estoy demasiado distraída haciendo cuentas y pensando, para cuando comienzo a escuchar lo que dice, está hablando de Natsu.

— y entonces me dijo que era especial.— doy un respingo cuando nota que no la había estado escuchando y avanza hacia mí molesta, me da un pequeño empujón—. Escucha niña, solo te hace caso por que eres el nuevo juguete, Natsu es así, se va a olvidar de ti dentro de una semana y entonces va a regresar conmigo, ¿te quedo claro?

Y por alguna razón, le regreso el empujón molesta.

_— no_, no me queda claro.

* * *

><p><strong>comen: eso es Lucy, pelea por tu hombre... Jajaja ok no.<strong>

**Chicos me estoy quedando seca en ideas, pero no se asusten, encontraré la forma de qie todas las ideas que escupe mi cerebro, se acoplen, ustedes tranquilos y yo martirizada :p**

**entonces, ¿de que creen que quería hablar lissana? **

**¿Que piensan de Angel? (Es la de oracion seis (vamos a fingir que es mala)) **

**y que hubieran hecho con Natsu? Lo golpearían? **

**Ja,ja, dejenme porfavor un review :)**

**se despiiiideeeeee, Dan. Yey!**

**PD. Muchos acertaron en la broma de natsu xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comen: palalalalla, y entonces te das cuenta que no has estudiado y tienes un examen importante.**

**Les dejo el capi :) **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12.<p>

No puedo creerlo, Angel se para frente a mi de forma intimidante, me mira con una sonrisa de chica mala y yo me quedo estupefacta.

El día anterior, había huido indignada inmediatamente después del pequeño empujon que le di. Lissana había ido tras ella.

— ¿lo ves? He estado con Natsu toda la mañana.— me empuja y no puedo evitar sentirme algo traicionada, pero ¿por qué? No es como si Natsu...bueno, no es como si lo amara. Creo.

— No vuelvas a empujarme.— quito su mano violentamente y ella frunce los labios.

— Yo decido que hago, y que no.— y entonces, vuelve a empujarme con mucha fuerza, caigo sobre el sofá que está detrás de mi.

Esta chica está perdida. Y entonces siento que mi sangre hierve.

Alguien está en la puerta, es una de las chicas que vi el día que me trajeron. Es Meredy, su cabello es rosa y está asombrada de vernos pelear. Pero se que eso no me va a detener.

Me lanzo sobre Angel y somos un lío de tela, brazos, piernas y cabellos.

Escucho como otras personas aparecen y exclaman pequeños gritos. Cuando miro hacia la puerta, ahí esta Shirena con Natsu al lado.

Ambos nos miran boquiabiertos.

Siento un tirón en el cabello y ruedo sobre el suelo dejándola debajo de mi, esta chica esta perdida.

— ¿pero, que creen que están haciendo? — escucho a Shirena acercarse y hay unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, se que es Natsu incluso antes que me levante.

Me tropiezo pero peleo contra el y él me sostiene evitando que regrese a golpear a esa bruja. Estoy tan frustrada.

— Lucy, tranquila.— sigo lanzando patadas y manotazos y veo que la distancia entre Angel y yo aumenta.

— ¡Eres toda una zorra! — me grita ella arreglando su cabello no despeinado a comparación del mío.

— ¡Pero si fuiste tu la que comenzó todo esto! — escucho a Natsu hablarme y lo fulmino con la mirada—. ¡Suéltame!

— Hey, tranquila.

— ¡Ella me atacó! — Angel se comenzó a quejar con Shirena - de la nada, yo no pude hacer nada, me envistió.

¿Qué? Oh, Lucy está más enojada.

— ¡eres una mentirosa! — Natsu se para entre Angel y yo. Me siento traicionada, y lastimada.

— Lucy.— su voz es dura pero igual peleo contra él para intentar llegar a Angel, entonces, el se inclina frente a mi.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que toma mis piernas y mi torso cae sobre uno de sus hombros. Lucho contra el pero igual termino colgando de su espalda.

Miro los rostros asustados de las chicas cuando Natsu se dirige a la puerta. Salimos de la habitación y yo sigo peleando contra él.

— ¡bájame Natsu! — entra a una habitación al azar y cierra la puerta, se dirige a la cama y me deja lentamente.

— Ya cálmate.— me levanto con los codos y lo miro con odio. El entreabre los labios—. ¡deja de mirarme de esa forma!

— ¿Por que me detuviste? — el frunce el ceño, esta inclinado sobre mi con los brazos a mis costados, pero no me intimida.

Mi respiración esta acelerada y mi corazón esta golpeando mi pecho.

Hay una guerra de miradas y de verdad quiero golpearlo. Quiero golpearlo y...entonces me doy cuenta que Natsu se inclina hacia mi y roza nuestros labios.

Natsu me ha _besado_.

¿Que, que, qué?

No, no, no! ¿Que está haciendo? O mejor dicho, ¿que estoy haciendo yo?

¿Por qué mis manos suben a su cuello? No!

Pellizco su cuello y el deja de besarme al sentir el dolor, aprovecho para empujarlo y brincar de la cama.

— ¿¡pero que demonios te pasa!? — cubro mi boca con una de mis manos y el se levanta cauteloso.

— Lucy, necesitabas calmarte.— ah... sí, ¿pero por que había sido? Lo único que rondaba mi mente eran los labios de Natsu sobre los míos. Me había distraído del problema principal, pero ahora estaba mas alterada que antes.

— ¿Crees que esa es la forma de calmar a alguien? — me doy vuelta y jalo el picaporte, pero este no cede, tengo que contar hasta tres y me volteo, Natsu ya está detrás de mi—. Vas a abrir esta puerta.

— No.— un brazo en la puerta y su otra mano viaja hasta mi nuca.

_Y antes que me cuenta, me está besando de nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>Comen: bien chicos, los dejo, tengo que irme rápido! D: <strong>

**espero que les haya gustado, se que fue rápido, pero nunca se sabe que esperar, o noo? **

**No creen que esos besos merecen un review?**

**porfavoooor?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Comentario: Sábado de descanso y de sacar a relucir mi trauma con Fairy Tail. Yeeey. Además es 2x1 en capítulos del fick, yupi!**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 13<em>

No estoy segura por que estoy corriendo, lo único que se es que debo correr lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Oye! — han pasado dos días desde que Natsu se atrevió a besarme y han pasado dos días largos en los que lo único que hago es esconderme. Pero hoy me encontró, encontró mi escondite.

Brinco entre las rocas intentando ser más rápida y cautelosa que una gacela. Siento que mi vida depende de eso por alguna razón.

Me encuentro entre las rocas de la isla, no estoy dentro del castillo por que logre escapar en un intento de huir de mi realidad.

Se que me están buscando por toda la isla, agh, me he convertido en una fugitiva.

Veo a lo lejos una cisura entre las enormes y pesadas piedras, y corro hacia ella.

No quiero ver a Natsu, mi cerebro no está preparado.

Veo que sigue de largo perdiéndome de vista y dejo escapar el aire que estoy soportando, entonces alguien carraspea a mi lado y me doy la vuelta para encontrar a Lissana.

— Lucy.— sus manos van a sus caderas en señal de que esta molesta conmigo—. No puedes escapar nada mas por que sí.

Abre los brazos y yo parpadeo, me cuesta trabajo razonar que me esta ofreciendo un abrazo, luego me lanzo sin pensarlo.

— tranquila, estoy aquí.— me da palmaditas en la espalda y me sorprende la intensidad de mi necesidad de una mano amiga en ese mundo de locos—. Regresemos Lucy.

— ¡N-No! ¡No puedo! — siento mi temblor pero decido ignorarlo mientras mi boca escupe tonterías—. No me siento bien, no quiero...

— Lucy.— me conforta con una mano sobre mi hombro—. No voy a dejar que Natsu te vea si eso es lo que quieres, pero tenemos que regresar por que Shirena esta armando una revolución por tu culpa.

— Eso no me da muchos ánimos.— ella ríe y toma mi mano.

— Vamos.

**#**

Nos escabullimos entre los pasillos llenos de muebles y mantas, Shirena está en el salón, y no deja de regañarme incluso cuando las chicas regresan.

Hay dos chicas que entran con el ceño fruncido, Meredy y Ultear.

— de verdad, ¿donde estabas? — Ultear avanza a trompicones hacia mi y creo que me golpeara, pero solo me da unas palmaditas en los hombros.

— Tranquilizate, solo faltan dos semanas para que sea el mes, tal vez seas la primera en irte - no se como tomar eso y me quedo en blanco por completo.

Lissana se encuentra conmigo en la habitación y se que es una buena persona, la veo como un sol en medio de la oscuridad.

— entonces...— se sienta en la cama cautelosa—. ¿Por que huiste?

— No es algo muy maduro de mi parte.— frunzo los labios y ella espera a que continúe; como no lo hago, suspira y comienza a hablar.

— Lo único que se, es que tiene que ver con Natsu, probablemente.— y por alguna razón, me molesta demasiado que estemos hablando de él—. Escucha, Natsu es algo despistado.

— Idiota, de hecho.— ella asiente sin siquiera negarlo y continúa con lo que estaba diciendo.

— Cuando recién llegue aquí, me enamoré de Natsu.— siento un golpe en mi corazón y me regaño internamente, es estúpido que tenga sentimientos hacia ese...chiquillo—. Y creía que a él también le interesaba, ya sabes...pero me equivoqué, Natsu tiende a confundir a todas las chicas, a todas, sin excepción. Se muestra amable y divertido con todas...

— O sea, que en realidad no hay alguien especial para él.— dicto y ella niega con la cabeza.

— Mi enamoramiento ya pasó, termino en el momento en que me di cuenta que Natsu no está buscando una esposa.— levanto las cejas—. Esta buscando amigas, no ve a nadie de forma especial, o no lo hacía.

— Es como un niño, solo está haciendo esto por que lo obligan.

— Exactamente.— toca mi hombro—. Así que no te preocupes por lo que haya hecho, estoy seguro que solo intenta distraerse y ganarse tu amistad.

Er...¿besando? Que tipo de amistad sería esa...pienso.

— como sea, ten cuidado. Hay chicas como Angel y Ultear que de verdad quieren ganar el juego - asiento y entonces hay un golpe en la puerta.

— ¿Luce? — agh, no quiero verlo. Lissana nota mi expresión y se levanta hacia la puerta despidiéndose con una mano.

— Natsu...

— Ah, Lissana, ¿esta Lucy allá adentro? — escucho intercambio de palabras pero no las entiendo, después de un rato, todo se queda en silencio.

**#**

Pasa otro día y sigo sin ver a Natsu, no es que me importe...la verdad sí me importa y mucho.

Suspiro mientras veo la ventana que me deja ver el pueblo, ¡quiero a mi mamá!

— hey.— la voz de Jenny me asusta y volteo rápidamente—. ¿Que tal?

— ¿Eum, hola? — ella ríe y ve la ventana conmigo.

— ¿Que miras? — ladea la cabeza y yo señalo titubeante el pueblo—. Oh, sigues con eso de irte a casa...

— Si, extraño a mi madre.— ella ríe y niega al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De verdad no planeas ganar este juego?

— No.

—¿Incluso si te enamoraras de Natsu? — muerdo mi labio, y asiento. No planeo ganar este juego incluso si justo ahora estoy enamorada de aquél niño. No, mucho menos después de enterarme que solo busca "amigas"—. En cualquier caso, te veo demasiado perdida y quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — ella se encoge de hombros.

— Pensaba que tu ganarías, pero es como dice Angel, llegaste y se la pasaba alrededor de ti, ahora no han hablado en... ¿Cuantos días?

Gruñí de molestia.

— ya, no te molestes conmigo. Angel y Ultear quieren ganar como no tienes una idea, pero son débiles ante Natsu, quiero decir, no encajan con él en ningún sentido.— descubrí que por alguna razón me interesaba el tema—. Meredy, Yukino y yo, nos llevamos bien con él, pero Lissana...creo que ella es la contrincante más fuerte, ¿sabes?

— Pero, pensé que...

— no se que te haya dicho, pero ella y Natsu han pasado más tiempo que todas aquí. Se llevan bien y es que tal vez nunca los has visto hablar...no lo sé, te baja la autoestima... Y luego estás tu, al fondo de la cadena...o al principio, no lo sabemos aún.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 14. <em>

Hay un golpe en mi ventana y me levanto de golpe, miro hacia todos lados y no hay nada, de nuevo escucho el golpe y me acerco a la ventana.

Todo afuera es oscuridad total, de la nada aparece una mano el el alféizar de la ventana.

Pero que coño...!?

Me asomo un poco mas y veo una mata de cabello rosa, oh no.

El sexy demonio que me tiene encerrada asoma su cara y me sonríe por el cristal. Sigo molesta y frunzo el ceño, Natsu apunta al seguro de la ventana, no voy a abrir.

Niego con la cabeza y levanto una ceja.

El pone ojos de perrito y me doy la vuelta, no voy a caer en sus malditos juegos.

— Lucy.— su voz se escucha lejana y amortiguada por el vidrio entre nosotros—. Voy a caerme, abre la ventana.

— no.— lo fulmino con la mirada—. No confío en ti.

— ¿ah? Y eso ¿por que? — sus mejillas se tornan rojas por el esfuerzo de permanecer colgado del alféizar, estoy segura que tiene el pie sobre un árbol o algo parecido. Esta bien, tiene que sufrir.

— ¿¡todavía tienes la decencia de preguntar por qué!? — me volteo y comienzo a caminar hacia mi cama, por mi, puede quedarse colgando ahí toda la noche.

— espera, Luce.— me detengo, maldita sea, tengo una debilidad por ese mote—. Se que hice algo mal, aunque no se que es, pero por favor perdóname, no te he visto en tres días y como...¿cinco horas?

Las está contando? Giro mi cabeza y veo que tiene la palma sobre el cristal, el cual, se está empañando por su respiración.

— ¿no sabes qué es? - el se lo piensa.

— se que es, tengo una idea de que puede ser, pero ... Como sea, Lucy abre la ventana, necesito de ti.

— no lo sé.— suelta una mano y corro sin pensarlo a abrir la ventana. Me llega una ráfaga de aire helado y brisa del lago, el suspira y comienza a escalar elegantemente. Brinca y aterriza frente a mi—. Hola.

Mis piernas están temblando, se me vienen a la mente todos los besos de aquella noche y tengo jaqueca. Sabia que no debía dejarlo entrar. Me doy la vuelta.

— puedo perdonarte con una condición.

— ¿um? ¿sí? Cual? — escucho que se acerca a mi y siento su aliento en mi cuello, me volteo bruscamente y tomo una distancia considerable.

— quiero que me dejes ir.— su mirada cambia y frunce el ceño.

— ¿por que?

— ¡por que esto es inhumano! ¡Odio estar aquí! ¡Quiero ver a mi madre!

— ¿solo verla cierto? — avanza y toma una de mis muñecas.

— no, espera. — caminamos hacia la ventana, su mano es fuerte y dura contra mi piel pero no me lastima, incluso se siente bien. El se sube al marco y hace que lo siga—. no, Natsu, ¿que estás...?

Y ya estamos brincando. Mierda, es mi muerte, ¡voy a morir!

Y cuando abro los ojos, estoy sobre el lomo de Salamander.

— ¡bájame! — busco estabilidad y termino aferrada de su roja piel, las escamas son suaves y brillan con la luz de la luna, escucho un gruñido y siento irritación, por alguna razón sabía que me estaba reclamando algo—. ¿Qué?

Levanto la cabeza y me siento anonadada, la vista es increíble, las luces del pueblo brillan y las casas se ven pequeñas, todo se ve muy hermoso.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Salamander me ve de reojo y se que estoy sonriendo como estúpida, borro mi sonrisa y balbuceo algo sin sentido, él gruñe y lanza una pequeña llamita de su boca, se voltea y me lleva a un lugar dentro del bosque.

Cierro los ojos mientras caemos en picada, siento que Natsu está cambiando, ¡pero seguimos en el aire!

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un par de alas rojas frente a mi, poco a poco se hacen más pequeñas y se pliegan en su espalda.

Las alas de repente toman otro color y se vuelven su ropa. Estoy consiente que estoy con la boca abierta cuando por fin tocamos el suelo.

— ¿Tu ropa son tus alas? — sigo trepada sobre Natsu como un vil mono, mis brazos rodean su cuello y mis piernas están enrolladas en su cintura.

— algo así, ejem.— y entonces me doy cuenta que lo estoy ahogado y salto al suelo.

— lo siento.— miro a mi alrededor, he estado en ese bosque tanto tiempo.

— ¿por donde vivías?

— donde vivo.— lo corrijo y el me dedica una mirada molesta—. Por aquí.

Y así comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

#

— espera.— Natsu toma mi mano—. No puedes ir allá adentro.

— ¿por que no?

— por que...no deberías.— el me mira suplicante—. Piénsalo, Lucy, no te pienso dejar y la alterarías si llegas y te vas...

Me lo pienso unos momentos pero al final asiento, lo que dice tiene sentido. Nos asomamos a la ventana y allí esta ella, siento que mi corazón se altera al verla. Oh mi madre.

Ella se ve bien, un poco atareada con los montones de tela en los que trabajaba, respiro tranquila y Natsu toca mi hombro.

— regresemos.— la miro y frunzo los labios. El espera mi respuesta y entonces asiento. Me trago las lagrimas y prometo que voy a regresar con ella en cuanto pueda.

Regresamos al bosque y me ofrece su mano. Se la doy pero por alguna razón no me siento bien.

Llegamos al palacio, me deja bajar en la ventana de mi habitación y tengo la oportunidad de ver a Salamander en primera fila, luego cambia su forma y brinca por la ventana.

— ¿me has perdonado? — asiento. El deja escapar un suspiro y camina hacia mi.

— ¿que haces? — el inclina la cabeza de la forma mas tierna posible y yo solo lo miro a los ojos, se que no debería, pero lo hago.

— voy a...um — extiende sus brazos hacia a mi y con su cuerpo, cubre el mío.

Inhalo su aroma y estoy a punto de volverme loca, sus grandes manos cubren mi espalda y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, siento su aliento en mi cuello.

Imágenes de nuestro beso desfilan delante de mis ojos y tengo ganas de correr de nuevo, no por que esté enojada con él, no intento huir de él, de lo que intento huir, es de mis sentimientos, _que me están pisando los talones._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: 2x1! Jajaja, la verdad no tengo como justificar mi irresponsabilidad por tardar en actualizar, pero pensé "si no quiero ser linchada debería publicar capítulos seguidos" pero después pensé que los haría sufrir mucho y ademas el capitulo que tocaba no tenía mucho nalu <strong>

**(no tiene, mejor dicho). **

**Aaah, whatevaaaa. Espero les haya gustado :) (por que a mi síiii*aparecen cuernitos en su cabeza*) **

**porfitas, ¿un review? **

**¡Kisses de herrsheys para todos! Jojo jooooo**

**wosh, chicos gracias pro sus reviewwwws, los adoro, gracias. **

**No se preocupeeeen, si continuaré el fic, lo terminaré! **

**Y sí, en efecto tomé la idea de la selección para los que andan con el pendiente xD. **

**Y sí, Natsu es un completo tonto, pero igual lo amamos, o no? :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comentario: ¡PAREEEEN! Antes que me descuarticen con esas hachas que traen, tengo que decirles mis pretextos.**

**Las dos primeras semanas, sí fue mi culpa, mucho que estudiar y exámenes (en lls que me fue de maravilla, graciassss) y así. Luego la computadora en la que escribía el fic enfermó y cayó en coma. La llevé a que la repararan y hace poco me avisaron que se tardarán más. **

**Así que decidí volver a escribirlo para publicarlo. Y tooodo lo que ya llevaba :-/**

**Soy bien tonta por no tener ptra copia pero pues, ya ven, ja,ja,ja. Estaré actualizando esta semana Lo que escriba :) **

**¡preciosuras, ya los dejo leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 15<em>.

Suspiro cuando mientras me acomodo de una mejor forma en mi almohada suave y al mismo tiempo algo dura. ¿Dura?

Abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro con Salamander a unos escasos centímetros de mí. Mi cabeza está apoyada en su pecho y mis manos lo envuelven, al igual que los suyos me envuelven a mí. Ni si quiera puedo procesar la información y me levantó con los codos sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se que mi movimiento lo despertó, el me mira de reojo manteniendo su cara contra mi almohada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — ni si quiera estoy molesta, mi tono muestra incredulidad e incluso algo de sarcasmo.

— ¿Buenos días? — ¿buenos días? Buenos días mis polainas, ¿que coño hacía Natsu en mi cama a esa hora de la mañana?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — repito la pregunta sin inmutarme.

El se levanta y noto que todavía lleva las ropas del día anterior, eso quiere decir que tan pronto como se tiró sobre mi cama, se quedó dormido. La pregunta era...¿por qué vino hasta mi habitación a dormir?

Me mira algo dormido todavía y se dirige a la puerta igual que un zombie drogado. Mis comparaciones apestan, lo sé.

Shirena entra al mismo tiempo que él sale. Ella me mira con ojos muy abiertos y en su cara, se forma una sonrisa pícara.

— vaya, Lucy. — se acerca hasta mi cama con tono orgulloso—. Me parece que te he subestimado.

Ruedo los ojos y entierro mi cabeza debajo de la almohada. Faltaba un día para el primer mes del juego.

Y aún no lograba que Natsu me odiara. Incluso he de aceptar que él ha ganado el juego...por que estoy completamente loca por Natsu Dragneel, alias "Salamander".

Por supuesto que nunca aceptaría eso frente a él. Menos ahora que estoy cerca de regresar a casa. Con mi madre, Layla.

Tendría que hacer algo súbito para que Natsu decidiera ponerme de patitas en la calle, lo cual, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Escucho a Shirena parlotear a mi alrededor diciendo algo de Natsu y me asombro de solo pensar, que, de hecho, me dolería dejar a Shirena. Se había vuelto una amiga para mí.

— ... Ya espabila, niña.— jala la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y abro los ojos sin inmutarme.

Tal vea "amiga" es un termino _demasiado_ fuerte.

Mi cama huele a Natsu. Gruño para mis adentros y se que quiero robarme esa almohada para abrazarla todas las noches, que acosadora...

Al decir eso, no puedo evitar acordarme de Juvia y Gray. La chica está obsesionada con él, y el chico, bueno, el solo no acepta sus sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué el apuro, Shirena? — entro a el arreglado y sofisticado baño para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa mientras escucho a Shirena despotricar sobre la puerta; siendo completamente sincera, dejé de escuchar desde dijo que iba a tener que bajar a desayunar.

Me coloco un vestido rojo, me arreglo como puedo el cabello en una coleta y me dirijo a una de las salas que están cubiertas de mantelería blanca y polvo, es un pequeño atajo para no tener que caminar por la parte del palacio completamente brillante y limpia.

La otra chica que ayuda a las chicas se llama Vuls. Ella ayuda a Shirena con la parte del palacio que habitamos, ni siquiera sé como le hacen para que a esta hora de la mañana todo esté impecable.

— Lucy.— Natsu da palmaditas en la silla de al lado para que yo me siente. Frunzo los labios cuando el me mira directamente a los ojos, como intentando descifrar lo que estoy pensando.

— ¿Qué?— todo lo que puedo ver es ese encantador verde que me desarma y golpea el corazón. Agh. — ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

— um. — ¿um?¿que significa eso?— claro, una bel-

— ¡NATSU! — Angel interrumpe abruptamente lo que él estaba apunto de decir y llega pavoneándose—. Te he estado buscando.

Se sienta al otro lado y deja un beso en su mejilla. Observo como Natsu hace una mueca y lo conozco tan bien, que se que le ha incomodado. Me río de Angel a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Heartfilia? — me dedica una mirada mordaz mientras aparecen las demás chicas. Lissana y Jenny se sientan a mi lado.

— Buenos días.— Jenny levanta una ceja.

No entiendo muy bien como, pero se ha vuelto amiga. Una de esas amigas que se la pasan molestando y al mismo tiempo alentando a que te avientes sobre el tipo que te gusta. Y, de hecho, eso era lo que hacía ahora con Natsu; al parecer se había dado por vencida.

Y yo también.

Quiero decir, el chico está buscando tener con quién divertirse. ¡No está buscando una esposa, demonios!

Shirena y Vuls están paradas cerca de la puerta. No puedo creer que solo ellas se encarguen de todo el trabajo. Observo la mesa y los cubiertos, las copas, las botellas de vino. ¿Que hace una botella de vino ahí?

— supongo que.— comenzó Ultear limpiando sus rojos labios con una servilleta color dorado—. Ya habrás elegido quién se va mañana.

— de hecho, de eso quería hablarles.— todas miramos a Natsu esperando—. Hay una posibilidad de que todas se vayan a casa.

Las caras de las chicas fue tan perfecta, que debí sacar una foto. Esperen...¡está hablando de la apuesta! _Nuestra_ apuesta.

— No se agiten. Hablaré con ustedes mañana y les explicaré todo.

**#**

— vaya forma de sembrar pánico.— dije mientras tocaba una caja de música color madera que estaba en uno de los millones de estantes.

— no sabía como decirlo.— Natsu dirige su mirada hacia la escalera y lo imito. Ahí hay una foto de la reina, su corona tiene millones de brillantes, y sus ojos azules se pierden en la distancia—. Todavía no me has dado tu respuesta.

— eso es por que, aún no preguntas nada.— respondí rodando los ojos y luego miré de nuevo la pintura. Tenía, tenía que preguntar que había sucedido con mi abuelo, El Rey—. Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Enarcó una ceja sin quitarme la vista de encima.

— ¿que fue lo que sucedió con la familia real? — el gruñó y me apresuré a decir algo—. No se te ocurra decir que te los comiste de nuevo, o prometo que te aventaré de la ventana.

El soltó una carcajada.

— sí, Lucy. Te creo.— se acercó y comenzó a jugar con el cabello en mi frente—. Te voy a decir esto, pero no debes caer en pánico. —Negué y el me miró perspicaz sin dejar de jugar con mis rubios y sedosos cabellos. —. Yo venía a casarme con la princesa.

— quieres decir...¿princesa?— al asintió y se recargó sobre la baranda de aquellas escaleras de reyes y reinas.

— pero cuando llegué, todos huyeron despavoridos. ¿Qué les pasaría?

— no se, la mayoría de la gente debe correr cuando ve que un dragón enorme y pesado y hermoso, va a carbonizarlos.— su mirada se torna divertida.

— ¿así que crees que soy _hermoso_? — pestañea jugando conmigo y yo ruedo los ojos por millonésima vez.

— hablo enserio.— me río de mi misma y después me regaño internamente. Debería hacer que me odie, no estarme riendo con él—. ¿Entonces decidiste hacer el juego en vez de elegir a una chica y ya?

De repente su actitud cambia y su nerviosismo sale a relucir. Sus orbes verdes se encuentran con los míos y se forma aquél silencio.

— En realidad. Tengo que decirte algo...— se pasa la mano entre el cabello y me descubro a mi misma queriendo hacer lo mismo—. Tenía que casarme con la princesa por que se supone que solo ella podría...engendrar a mis hijos.

Me sonrojo y los miro pestañeando, él solo frunce los labios y se ríe en un ataque de nerviosismo, o al menos, eso creo yo que es.

— ¡deberías ver tu cara! — continua riendo y tira su cabeza atrás como un niño pequeño. En mi mente lo abrazo contra mi y río con él.

— ¡No es gracioso! ¡Me tomaste con la guardia baja! — Miro a Jenny espiándonos al final del pasillo, pero este tema me interesa y prefiero que espere un rato—. ¿Entonces nosotras no podemos?

Natsu suspira.

— no pueden.— luego se lo piensa mejor—. ¿Acaso habías pensado en _nuestros_ herederos?

— ¿Qué? — me hago la tonta mirando hacia las escaleras—. ¿Y por qué solo la princesa?

Natsu resopla al ver que no contesto su pregunta pero cuando lo miro de soslayo una sonrisa pícara adorna sus labios.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado ese dicho de "sangre real"?— asiento—. En realidad, se dice por algo. Las personas que están en la realeza pueden engendrar hijos de dragones.

Me quedo en shock por unos segundos. Pensando en que en realidad tengo aquella "_sangre real"._

_Soy la única chica que puede engendrar hijos de Salamander_. Me sonrojo brutalmente y me doy la vuelta hacia Jenny, quién, me está esperando con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: CHICOS CHICOOOOS! Olvide escribir lo emocinada que estaba! ¿¡Más de 100 reviews?! ¡ESO ES MAGNIIIIFICOO! Sjchskcksnc. Gracias, gracias, graaaacias. <strong>

**Y dejando a parte mi super emoción, ¿que les pareceeeeeee? **

**Por cierto, voy a contestar una inquietuuud. **

**¿Va a haber lemon? No lo sé! Depende de como vaya la historia Y a decir verda. Me preocupa dejar secuelas en sus pobres mentes de angelito xD. (ajá, angelitos caídos)**

**Bueno, ya mucho comentario :). ¡Por favooor dejen un review! Por favoor, se los pido *ruegaa***


	16. Chapter 16

**Comen: AAAAAAHHHHHH. *al ataque***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16.<strong>

— vaya, Lady Lucy.— él dice el "lady" de broma. Lo sé.

Me cruzo de brazos y el levanta una ceja.

— me mandaste a llamar.— él ríe y abre la puerta de su habitación. Entonces siento como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo.

— Adelante.— cierro los ojos al dar el paso y escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de él. Oh, como se divierte haciendo que sufra. Tonto dragón sádico.

Entro rápidamente y llego hasta la ventana en unos cuantos pasos, su habitación no tiene por que llamarse habitación, es como una casa dentro de otra; recuerdo que la última vez que entré, salí corriendo despavorida. Igual que la familia real...

— ¿y bien? — me siento en el sofá mas pequeño para evitar que él se acerque, pero no funciona. Maldigo mientras se sienta a un lado. Debí sentarme en el mas grande.

— Quiero disfrutar de su compañía, ¿acaso no puedo? — se inclina hacia mi y yo me muevo un poco mas lejos, el ríe—. No te voy a morder.

— Eso dices tu.— vuelve a reír y a sentarse normal, eso me dice que me enderece y lo hago.

— ¿Que pasa Natsu?

— Estuve pensando en nuestra apuesta.— abro mucho los ojos.

— No estarás pensando en retractarte... — tanteo el terreno y veo como se forma una sonrisa en sus labios. El podría retractarse y así seguir el juego con las demás chicas. Después de que me vaya.

— Por supuesto que no.— me mira y yo no puedo evitar morder mi labio inferior. Eso le da lo que necesitaba y una mano llega a mi cintura, unos segundos después, Natsu Dragneel esta tan cerca de mi, que puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara.

—¿Q-Que estás haciendo? — lo empujo pero el no se mueve, ni si quiera una micra. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Quién lo entiende?

— No me he retractado, solo aún no me das mi respuesta... - escanea mi rostro y siento algo extraño en mi. Como calor que comienza desde mi pecho hasta las puntas de mis pies.

— Eso es por que aún no me has preguntado nada.— digo con un poco de sarcasmo y diversión, el se endereza de nuevo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a quedarte?

—¿Por qué te interesa? — lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El enarca una ceja como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Por qué respiras? — lo miro incrédula ante lo que me pregunta—. Es lo mismo que preguntar eso.

Le doy vuelta a sus palabras en mi cabeza, si descifré bien lo que me acaba de decir, entonces a él le importaba más de lo que parecía. Miro sus labios y entonces me doy cuenta que quiero besarlo, quiero besarlo, quiero besarlo.

— Luce, yo te-

— ¿Natsu? — Lissana asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Natsu deja escapar un sonido de exasperación.

— ¿por qué siempre me interrumpen cuando...?— murmura para él y yo no quito la vista de él. Después Lissana entra y se sienta en el sofá de enfrente.

— ¿y bien? ¿De que hablamos? — Natsu ríe y me doy cuenta que nunca había escuchado esa risa con otra persona que no fuera yo.

Conforme hablan, me siento algo triste y ni siquiera se por qué. No opino nada y entonces el dice "Liss". Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— bueno, me tengo que ir.— Salí molesta de la habitación. Natsu intenta seguirme pero le dedico una mirada fulminante y ni siquiera se atreve a salir de la habitación.

"Estúpido dragón lanza fuego".

Entonces escucho a Lissana llegar hasta él, y se que está mal, pero prefiero esconderme para escuchar su conversación.

— oye, ¿estás bien? — me imagino la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de ella, hay una pausa y creo que Natsu le está contestando en susurros. Mierda. Me han descubierto. Me quedo ahí con los ojos cerrados rezando para que no me descubran, después de un rato la puerta se cierra.

Suspiro y me dirijo hacia la habitación de Jenny.

Esta acostada con la mirada perdida en el techo.

— hey.— ella sonríe.

— vaya, vaya, pero ¿a que se debe el honor, próxima princesa del reino de los dragones? — la fulmino con la mirada y ella ríe—. ¿Que sucede, Lucy?

— recuerdas que me dijiste que...¿Lissana me había engañado? — ella asiente—. Creo que te equivocas Jenny.

Ella suspira.

— bien, no digas que no te lo advertí cuando sientas la puñalada en la espalda.— rueda sobre la cama para pararse y termina con las manos en las caderas—. Esa chica se ve como un ángel, pero créeme, no es tan buena como parece.

— igual que tu pareces una desgraciada, pero en realidad eres una muy buena amiga.— me inclino con una una enorme sonrisa y ella me mira de forma desaprobatoria. Luego ríe y asiente.

**#**

_Toc, toc. _

Miro hacia la puerta y ahí esta Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Luce.— no le quito la vista de encima mientras entra y comienza a recorrer la mirada por las botellas que hay en el tocador. Levanta una y la agita.

— Natsu, deja eso. — el me hace caso y se voltea en un movimiento rápido.

— Lucy, estoy enamorado de ti. — lo dice tan rápido, que las palabras se atropellan unas con otras. Me quedo sin habla por completo. Me señalo yo misma. No puedo creer que sea tan torpe.

— ¿a mí? ¿Y-Yo? — el asiente y es cuando noto que sus mejillas están coloreadas.

¡YO IGUAL TE AMO! Grita mi inconsciente y yo lo riño por ser tan explosivo.

¿Pero, por qué? ¿No que solo estaba...?

¿Amigas?

...¿Qué?

¡ACEPTA! Grita de nuevo y yo solo lo ignoro.

¿Si acepto no podría ver de nuevo a mi madre?

— ¿Luce? — Natsu sigue frente a mí. Tengo que decir algo.

— Pero Natsu...— el pestañea y mira a la puerta.

— dejaré que lo pienses.— y diciendo eso, huye de mi. Se que si le preguntara diría que no está huyendo, pero entiendo perfectamente como se siente.

Muerdo mis uñas perfectamente arregladas (cortesía de Shirena). Camino de un lado a otro pensando.

Bien, Natsu me ama. Lo acaba de decir.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Que si lo amo? CLARO QUE SI.

Pero mi madre...esperen.

¿Y si en realidad es una trampa para que me quede y el gane la apuesta?

¿Acaso podría engañarme solo para que él gane? Quiero decir, el chico es "inocente" (dentro de lo que cabe).

Tomo mi cabeza entre las manos y me dejo caer en la suave cama que, para mi desgracia todavía tiene su olor. ¿Que hacía Shirena? ¿Restregaba su ropa contra mi cama o qué?

Y ahora que lo pienso. Me levanté de golpe.

¿Shirena por qué está tan arraigada conmigo? Quiero decir, al igual que a mí, ella ayuda a Ultear, a Meredy y no estoy segura si a Yukino o a Jenny.

¿Por qué quería que yo, ganara?

Entre mis pensamientos y cavilaciones termino en una sala de las antiguas, llenas de polvo. Estornudo aparatosamente y sacudo la cabeza. Cuando termino, mis ojos van directamente hasta una botella de vino cuidadosamente colocada sobre una estantería, frunzo el ceño mientras me concentro aún más y descubro toda una cava.

...¿debería..? ¡Solo es vino! ¿Que puede hacerte?

**#**

Y la real pregunta es... ¿que no puede?

* * *

><p><strong>Comen: xD ay Luuuucy! ¿Que haces? Ja,ja,ja. <strong>

**¡Hey, apuesto a que los sorprendí :D! ¿Acaso Natsu le dijo 'Liss' a Lissana? ¿Declaración inesperada? ¿Lucy borracha? ¿Cambie mi nombre? **

**¿Ustedes que piensan? **

**Ja,ja. Chicos, eejem, parece que mejor no hay que tocar el tema de la limonada, todo se irá desarrollando respecto a la historia y dependerá de mi capacidad mental -que no está muy bien que digamos-. **

**Y cambie mi nombre por que pienso que mola más \._./ (aspecto completamente random, pero quería decirlo xD)**

**¿algún reviewww? **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota: Capítulo dividido en dos partes. **_

_**1ra: Lucy.**_

_**2da: Natsu.**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 17.<em>

-Primera parte-

Entro armando un escándalo. ¿Por que no podría entrar como una chica normal sin tropezarse ni tirar todos los ornamentos de cristal de la sala?

Un factor influyente, definitivamente es el alcohol que circula por mi organismo.

El problema es, que no puedo dejar de beber ahora.

Mañana es el día.

El día de la _decisión_. Tengo dos posibilidades.

Creer en Natsu e irme con él, y dejar atrás a la mujer que más amo en el mundo.

Escoger a mi madre y vivir en un mundo sin el hombre que amo.

Resultaba que las dos me matarían. Estaba escogiendo entre mi madre y Natsu.

Todo me daba vueltas y comenzaba a creer que el alcohol no era tan bueno como parecía.

— ¿Donde-

— ¿Lucy? — volteo al escuchar su voz. Natsu acaba de entrar a la habitación de los vinos.

No sé si es por el calor y el vino, pero se ve...apetitoso.

Me río de mi misma y doy otro trago a la botella.

— Oye..¿Qué..estas haciendo? — me quita la botella y mira la etiqueta. Yo comienzo a reír y después intento recomponerme. Se que probablemente me vea como una loca con el cabello hecho un desastre—. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Toma mi mano y yo la quito enojada. Quiero quedarme ahí, incluso si hay miles de pajaritos volando a mi alrededor.

— ¿Quieres dejarme sola? — el se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— Lucy, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.— ¿y si no lo sé? ¡No me importa! Quiero pensar bien las cosas. Sola.

Me dejo caer en el suelo y gateo debajo de la mesa para alcanzar otra botella de la cava. El no me va a quitar la poca libertad que tengo. Lo veo asomarse debajo de la mesa.

Su mirada es divertida e incrédula.

— ¿Lucy? — me escondo dentro de un mueble y cierro la puertecita para no verlo. Una parte de mí sabe que estoy actuando como tonta—. ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

— Lejos.— incluso yo me doy cuenta de mis palabras arrastradas. Ni siquiera lo que pienso tiene cordura—. Vete con _ella_.

Las palabras salen antes que pueda detenerlas.

Síntomas después de beber mucho alcohol: verborrea.

No es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta que estoy molesta con él. Por que ese día me entero que le dice "Liss" a Lissana y también llega a decirme de la nada que está enamorado de mí.

¿Quién lo entiende?

— ¿Quién es _ella_? — el pregunta. Noto que se ha acercado y lo escucho sentarse afuera del mueble en el que estoy encerrada.

Abro la puerta y lo veo. Está sentado igual que un niño, me estudia con aquellos orbes verdes que me tienen encantada.

— _Ella_.— mascullo más palabras indescifrables incluso para mí y sigo bebiendo. Estira la mano y me quita la botella.

— Creo que ya es tiempo que dejes esto y duermas. No puedes pensar en tu decisión en ese estado.

— ¿Por que crees que no puedo hacerlo? — salgo arrastrando mi vestido y le arrancó la botella de las manos. El sigue mirando con curiosidad cada uno de mis movimientos—. No eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

Gateo de nuevo debajo de la mesa y escucho una maldición cuando Natsu se golpea con algo.

Me levanto sobre mis pies tambaleantes. Salgo de la habitación. Miro el suelo y veo que se aleja y se acerca conforme corro.

Golpeo todo a mi paso. Todo se cae y pienso que he despertado a todas. Soy una tonta.

Me río cuando escucho a Natsu correr tras de mí y me escondo tras un mueble de madera resplandeciente.

Una puerta se abre.

— Hey. — oh. Es _ella_—. ¿Qué pasa Natsu? He estado escuchando ruidos.

— Es Lucy. Pero la perdí de vista.

— ¿Que le hiciste? — la imaginé arrugando la nariz.

— Nada. Decirle la verdad.— de repente la atmósfera cambio y se sentía pesada y tensa.

— ¿Qué verdad? — el tono de Lissana era mordaz. Miré sobre el mueble con movimientos torpes pero al menos silenciosos. Natsu miraba a Lissana.

— le dije que me enamoré de ella.— en ese instante quería abrazarlo y no tirarle la botella de vino como hacía tan solo poco tiempo. La cara de Lissana era un cuadro de tristeza, los labios fruncidos.

— Natsu, tu sabes que yo...— levantó la vista. _Estaba enamora de él. Jenny lo sabía, sabía que todavía lo quería y me lo había advertido. _Natsu, _mi_ Natsu pestañeo dando un paso atrás.

— Liss. Hablamos de esto antes, no puedo. Eres como...— Natsu titubeo un momento pero después la miró directamente. Parecía que estaba pensando en acabar con eso de una vez—. Eres como una hermana.

Mi corazón latió con tristeza. Lissana acababa de ser rechazada de una forma de lo más cruel. Ella solo dio un paso atrás, parecía que acababa de caer un rayo. Lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Natsu siguió por el camino y rápidamente reparó en mis ojos por encima del mueble mirándolo con algo de reclamo. No podía partirle el corazón a una chica de esa forma.

Mi instinto me gritaba: "LUCY, ACABA DE RECHAZARLA POR TI. ¿QUE ESTÁ MAL EN TU CABEZA?"

— Lu-

— Ve tras ella. — el frunció el ceño—. Ninguna chica merece ser lastimada como tu acabas de hacerlo con ella Natsu. Ve.

La Lucy con alcohol en la sangre era mucho más valiente que la normal. Podía decir las cosas sin miedo a perder a Natsu.

Él se volteó confundido y caminó hacia el mismo camino de Lissana.

.

-Segunda parte-

Pienso en Lucy. _Siempre_ pienso en Lucy, pero nunca puedo adivinar que pasa por su cabeza.

Una chica normal brincaría de felicidad por que acababa de rechazar a alguien por ella, ¿o no? ¿Por que demonios Lucy Heartfilia no lo hacía y en cambio me enviaba tras otra chica?

La respuesta era clara como el agua. Lucy no sentía lo mismo por mí. Y lo sabía pero albergaba esperanza de que en el fondo de su corazón, ella me correspondiera.

Encuentro a Lissana sollozando. Soy un idiota, lo sé.

— Oye.— ella levanta la vista hacia mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a buscar a Lucy.— ¿Por que las chicas hacen eso?¡Demonios!

— No quiero que te pongas así. — ella me examina con sus enormes y lindos ojos azules—. Escucha...

— ¿Que tiene ella que yo no? — dice tan de repente que no tengo la menor idea de qué contestar. Ella se levanta ante mi estupefacción y simplemente me indica que la acompañe de regreso a su habitación.

Los dos caminamos en silencio. No se que decirle, y aunque se que debo pensar en Lissana, mi mente simplemente se niega y regresa a Lucy. A su olor, a su sonrisa, a su brillante cabello y a sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas.

Parecía que la escuchaba hablarme con si suave voz.

Agito la cabeza pensando que ya no podía ser saludable pensar tanto en una persona.

Miro por la ventana y _casi_ paso de largo.

Una mata de cabello rubio está caminando afuera del palacio en dirección al lago. Me horrorizo por unos segundos y comienzo a correr en dirección a las puertas.

Pero entonces siento que Lissana jala mi ropa.

— Espera. — la miro desesperado—. No vayas. Por favor, no vayas. Ella no te merece, te va a lastimar, yo nunca lo haría. No entiendo por que la prefieres a ella.

Miro de soslayo por la ventana donde Lucy ya está parada en la orilla. Los nervios me gritan que corra o algo podría pasarle.

— ¿Es que acaso no te gusto nada? ¿No te importo si quiera? — retiro su mano de mi ropa con delicadeza. Es hora de acabar con el asunto para siempre. Lucy me mataría pero tenía que ser franco.

Recuerdo las palabras de Lucy. "_Nadie merece ser lastimado de la forma en la que tu lo hiciste."_

— me gustas Lissana.— en parte lo digo por que en algún momento fue cierto, pero más para calmarla—. Pero a Lucy la amo. — ella parpadea—. De verdad, no puedo dar una oportunidad que no te va a servir de nada. Tal vez...antes de Lucy, pero ahora no. Lo siento.

Y no espero una respuesta. Corro a la ventana y la abro desesperado mientras veo a Lucy vagar sobre una piedra resbalosa.

'_Ésta tonta_'

Brinco y soy Salamander por unos cuantos segundos en los que llegaba a la orilla. Lucy me miró por el estruendo que armaron mis alas.

— Lucy. Aléjate de la orilla.— ella me mira entrecerrando los ojos y después desvía la mirada hacia abajo. Santo Dios, está a punto de caerse.

Lo sé. Así que corro hacia ella al mismo tiempo que ella sale volando hacia el lago.

Gracias a los dioses, terminamos en una zona profunda y no peligrosa. El agua es fría y la siento temblar contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? — ella ríe. Como si hubiera sido lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

— Ha sido increíble.— sigue temblando y comienzo a nadar hacia la orilla sin apartarla de mi pecho.

Una parte de mi dice que la lleve volando hasta en castillo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Lucy?

— se llama divertirse.— me empuja en el agua y casi la suelto. Menos mal que no lo hice por que su cabeza se hunde inmediatamente.

— ¿Intentando matarte? A mí no se me hace muy divertido.

— No te importa mi forma de divertirme.— ahí estaba la chica que amaba con locura, como siempre llevándome la contraria.

Llegamos a la orilla de nuevo y la arrastro conmigo.

— ¿Que crees que haces? — sus palabras se escuchaban menos arrastradas, por lo que termino suponiendo que el frío la ha hecho un poco más sobria.

— Te ayudo a salir.— el agua hace que su cabello se adhiera a su frente, sus labios son tan rojos que podría devorarlos en cualquier segundo. Y no, no hablemos de sus ojos y de cuanto resplandecían.

— No necesito ayuda.— sus estilizadas cejas se juntan con molestia.

La cargo como la princesa que es y ella me suelta un golpe. Intento no irritarme con su bipolaridad. ¿Que le hacía el alcohol?

— Oye.— canturreó en mi oído. Se que va a decir una tontería y no le hago mucho caso, así que me concentro en llegar al palacio—. ¿Te digo un secreto?

Empujo las puertas. El vestido de Lucy chorrea, lo que hace que sea mucho más pesada.

— ¿Quieres saberlo o no? — me estoy comenzando a preocupar por su actitud. La miro y ella me sonríe como una niña pequeña.

— Podemos tener bebés.— se muerde el labio y yo la miro fijamente sin dejar de avanzar. No le creo ni pico de lo que dice. Su sonrisa se borra cuando ve que no le digo nada—. Natsu, podemos tener bebés. ¿No me crees?

— Prefiero creerle a los sobrios.— le sigo el juego mientras voy por el pasillo tropezando todo.

— hablo enserio Natsu. Soy nieta del Rey y mi madre es su hija bastarda.— no se si me está engañando. La miro preocupado y entonces recuerdo.

¿No dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad?

Estoy tan estupefacto que la dejo caer en el suelo.

— ¡AUCH! — inmediatamente salgo de mi estado y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella me fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿No me estás mintiendo? — ella me empuja.

— ¡Suéltame! Eres un idiota.— camina a su habitación que esta cerca y yo la sigo sin perder detalle—. No puedo creer que esté enamorada de un idiota como tu.

Pestañeo varias veces. ¿Lucy está diciendo todo lo que se le viene a la mente o sus secretos están saliendo a la luz?

Mi corazón palpita con emoción. Ella me ama. ¡_Ella me ama_!

La veo cerrar la puerta pero la detengo en el instante.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Además de que me amas y que puedes tener mis bebés?

Ella parece pensarlo.

— sí. Que no voy a aceptar tu propuesta.— y entonces cierra la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: \-^-9 es gracioso por que se que me quieren despellejar viva. <strong>

**1. Por que me tardé un poco. (Al inicio fue mi culpa, lo acepto, pero después fue Carlos Slim y su internet que no sirve) *la golpean y la llevan a la cárcel* **

**NOTA: es mentira Slim, yo te quiero(...)(yeah, right).**

**2. Por el final y**

**3. Por que dije no iba a hacer eso con Lissana. Pero es que...estaba ahí. No podía ignorarlo. Tenía que escribirlo o lloraría. **

**y otra cosa. Ta-chiaaan! Dos sopresas, capítulo más largo y Natsu de narrador. **

**¿Que les pareció? **

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Pd. Estoy escribiendo el próximo y necesito muchos reviews como incentivo para escribir más rápido. *guiñito***


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota: Para un mayor disfrute, lean este capítulo con la canción más triste que encuentren:3**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Limonada con azúcar. Mucho azúcar. Y antes de que me maten, por favor, lean. (Guarda la katana, andale, tal vez te guste xD). **_

_**Si no quieren exponer sus mentes de angelito, entonces no lean la segunda parte y vayan hasta la tercera. (Eso sí, se están perdiendo la parte más romántica de toda la historia.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 18. <em>

-Primera parte-

El dolor de cabeza es insoportable.

Miró la línea de luz que entra por mi ventana y gruño. Siento la boca seca.

Es entonces cuando entra Shirena armando escándalo.

— Listo. La liaste completita.— cubro mi cabeza para evitar escuchar su griterío—. ¿Esto qué? Tu vestido está hecho una porquería. Y mírate. No sabes si quiera colocarte la ropa de cama.

Abre las cortinas y estoy pensando seriamente en empujar a Shirena por la ventana, comienza a quitar todo lo que hay en mi cama y me deja sola con una pequeña manta.

— Ya levántate. Natsu dará un anuncio.— me paro de la cama y voy al baño bostezando. Shirena me ayuda con mi vestido azul. No puedo evitar notar que es el mismo con el que había llegado.

— ¿Shirena? ¿Por qué...— me empuja por la puerta. Camino hasta la gran sala del comedor donde todas las chicas están ya reunidas. Terminó de observar que todas llevan los mismos vestidos con los que llegaron. Busco a Lissana con la mirada y veo que juega con la copa haciendo una graciosa mueca.

Si sucedió algo la noche anterior, no se le nota.

Miro frente a mí localizando el vino y arrugo la nariz. Esa _maldita cosa._

Natsu entra con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Tímida?

— Er. ¿Buenos días? — todas lo miramos esperando a que hable. El carraspea llevando su puño cerca de su boca—. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quiero dar por terminado el juego.

Frunzo el ceño. No me ha mirado para nada.

— Todas serán enviadas de regreso.— Por fin sus ojos se cruzan con los míos sin despegarse—. Son _libres_. Pueden irse.

Durante unos minutos nadie dice nada. Todas están tan atónitas como yo.

— ¿Y la ganadora? — pregunta Meredy intentando procesar la información.

— No hay. Todas tienen derecho a regresar.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? — Ultear se para hecha una fiera—. He estado aquí por más de cinco años esperando el "juego" y ahora me dices que ni quiera hay ganadora?

— Lo lamento chicas, pero-

— Majestad.— Vuls -la otra chica como Shirena- lo interrumpe—. No tiene por que dar explicaciones.

— Pero claro que tiene.— Ángel está cruzada de brazos, tan molesta que parece que puede morder a alguien. Natsu tiene una mirada incomprensible, en ese poco tiempo se ve..taciturno.

Muerdo mis labios pensando.

_Nos está dejando libres a todas._

Shirena toma el hombro de Natsu con una mirada de comprensión.

— Serán enviadas hoy a sus casas. — dice Shirena evitando que Natsu hable. No termino de entender nada. Ni siquiera preguntó por mi decisión.

Solo decidió dejarnos libres a _todas_.

Y no era malo.

Era perfecto, por que eso era lo que estuve buscando desde que llegué.

Pero había un problema.

_Ya no recordaba que era ser libre sin Natsu a mi lado._

— Simplemente genial.— resopla Jenny y las demás chicas suspiran mientras se van retirando de la mesa sin alguna explicación válida. Natsu está en el mismo lugar y no se ha movido.

Ángel pasa gruñendo a mi lado y veo la cara de decepción de Lissana.

— ¿Esto es de verdad? — él levanta la vista y ella solo levanta la copa. Cuando termina de beber, se levanta y toma otra copa que vino que alguna de las chicas dejó completamente llena.

La veo caminar con toda la calma del mundo y con delicadeza voltea la copa sobre la cabeza de Natsu. El líquido escurre por las puntas de su cabello, y su ropa se torna de color púrpura combinado con marrón.

El está estupefacto.

Intento no hacerlo.

Se que no debería de hacerlo, considerando que mi corazón está a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos.

Pero lo hago. Y me río tan fuerte que todos me miran.

_Mi corazón es como de cristal, y con esa risa, se agrieta._

Lissana se une a mi después de un tiempo, y sin decir otra cosa, todavía riendo, sale de la sala. Natsu me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

— Oye.— sostengo mi estómago por que me ha comenzado a doler de tanto que río. Shirena se inclina cerca de mí.

— ¿Estás bien? — asiento.

_A mi corazón comienzan a aparecerle más grietas comenzando por la enorme del inicio, se extiende por todo creando similitud a la tela de una araña._

— es solo que..— pienso bien mis palabras antes de decirlas—. Pensé que me iba a morir, ¿saben? Primero pensaba que me iba a comer Salamander. Luego entro a una especie de "juego" en el que tengo ser esposa de alguien que podría matarme.

_Mi corazón se sigue agrietando, se que no soportará mucho más._

Vuls y Shirena comienzan a dar pasos hacia atrás como si notaran que ellas no debían estar ahí. Pero sigo riendo, solo que ahora mi risa es histérica y completamente fuera de lugar.

La alterno con mis palabras para que no se escuchen heridas.

_Siento mi corazón apretarse de una manera inimaginable. Se que me va a costar trabajo decir lo que sigue._

— Entonces pasa eso, y me doy cuenta que soy una tonta— sigo riendo, pero en cierto momento mis ojos comienzan a nublarse—. Por que me enamoro de ti. ¿Por que? No se supone que pasara.

_Y es entonces cuando se rompe, y los cristales resuenan en mis oídos. Los pequeños y delicados cristales vuelan por todas partes, y no puedo ver nada._

Natsu me mira sorprendido, y no lo culpo en nada.

.

-Segunda parte-

Veo a Lucy.

Miro como sus ojos comienzan a empañarse, pero no se que hacer.

Ella está riendo, entendería si fuera una risa fingida, pero está riendo. Al menos al inicio.

Sentada donde está, la veo llevar sus manos a sus ojos. Se cubre los ojos con los puños para intentar detener las lágrimas, pero no se que hacer, por que sigue con esa extraña sonrisa en los labios.

— No se supone que pasara, Natsu.— soy consciente de que en algún momento, Vuls y Shirena han escapado e incluso cerrado las puertas—. Incluso consideré dejar a mi madre. Estaba a punto de elegirte.

— Pero tu-

Se levanta cortando mis palabras.

— _Estaba a punto de dejar a mi madre._ — parece sorprendida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta ese momento. Se lleva una mano al pecho, justo ahí donde se que está ese corazón que anhelo—. Oh por Dios. Estaba a puto de dejar a mi madre. ¿Que clase de hija soy?

Me mira asustada.

Ya no hay rastros de diversión en su rostro y solo de confusión.

— Luce.— rodeo la mesa acercándome a ella pero da un paso lejos de mí.

— ¿Que me hiciste? —por un momento no se que contestar—. ¿Acaso los dragones también hacen hechizos o algo así?

No le puedo rogar que se quede. _Se que no debo hacerlo._

Ella me había dado su respuesta. Había dicho que quería rechazar mi "propuesta".

La apuesta se había escapado de mis manos, ¿en que había estado pensando? ¿Que era lo que había dicho?

_"Te doy un mes aquí y estoy seguro que vas a quedarte por voluntad propia." "Te casaras conmigo."_

Un mes bastó para que Lucy terminara debajo de mi piel. La amaba.

Y por eso ella tendría que elegir lo que quisiera. Y ella había escogido a su madre, al menos la noche de ayer, y era por eso que estaba cumpliendo mi parte de la apuesta.

Todas las chicas se iban a casa.

Pero entonces había dicho que ella había estado a _punto de elegirme._

Escuchar su cambio de opinión fue tan confuso que no supe reaccionar. Lo primero que quise fue correr hacia ella.

Y entonces habla de su madre y hace que la culpa me azote. Me doy cuenta que le he robado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Natsu? — su dulce voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Me mira esperando una explicación. Paso una mano entre mi cabello y doy un paso hacia ella.

Entonces siento necesidad de tocarla, de repente ese poco espacio es como tener aire y no poder respirar.

Ruego que no se mueva y gracias a los dioses, no lo hace.

Mi frente toca la suya y soy consciente de que tiembla ante mi toque, así como yo ante el de ella. Sus titubeantes manos llegan a mis mejillas y mis brazos la envuelven.

— Querías libertad.— sus brillantes ojos tan cerca de los míos—. Te la doy. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

Quiere decir algo y entreabre los labios, pero solo eso necesito para lanzarme hacia ella.

Escucho un pequeño sonido de alarma, pero la noto relajarse y recorrer sus brazos a mi cuello, después se entrelazan detrás de mi cabeza para empujarme contra ella, contra su boca. Presiono su cintura contra mi cuerpo y se que estoy perdido.

Quería, no, _necesitaba_ ese beso.

¿Ella se iba a ir? Necesitaba aquél recuerdo para vivir. Por que sabía que no podría olvidarla.

Me interno en su boca y entonces el beso se vuelve feroz y hambriento. No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado, pero cuando nos separamos estamos jadeantes.

Dejamos nuestras frentes sin despegar, nuestros alientos se mezclan y entonces se que Lucy es lo me mas he deseado siempre.

Pero hasta ahí es lo más lejos que pienso llegar. Por que no soportaría dañarla, de alguna forma en ese beso sentí desesperación, suavidad y dolor.

— Oye.— escucho su voz como si hubiera sido creada solo para deleitarme—.Sígueme.

Toma mi mano y me guía fuera de la sala, hasta su habitación. Cierra la puerta con llave. Esta nerviosa. Sus mejillas son adorablemente rosadas y sus labios rojos por las pequeñas mordidas que les da intentando calmarse.

Lo entiendo todo y a la vez nada.

— ¿Natsu? — toco su mejilla. Se que he estado taciturno toda la mañana.

Decirle la verdad a las chicas había sido planeado en cuanto había hecho esa apuesta, pero nunca imaginé que sería tan duro, y no les había dado explicaciones, ya que todas incluían a Lucy.

— No te merezco.— ella frunce el ceño—. No me mires de esa forma, Luce.

— Quiero esto.— sus ojos achocolatados están mirándome expectante. Paso una mano por mi cabello frustrado—. Vamos a separarnos. Dame algo que pueda recordar.

Y con esas palabras, no lo pienso mucho.

Me lanzo de nuevo contra ese manjar que son sus labios y me deleito todo lo que quiero. Los muerdo y los obligo a moverse contra mí. Mis pensamientos ya no guían mis acciones cuando mi boca desciende sobre su cuello.

Mi pulso late en todo mi cuerpo. Nuestras manos se enredan y mientras caemos en la cama, no la suelto.

No puedo pensar, ni siquiera puedo respirar, sabía que ella me consumía por completo; quería adorar cada centímetro de su piel, cada toque y cuando menos lo noté, nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos, como si no hubiera nada separándonos, nuestras miradas cruzándose y aunque se que esto era un regalo, no puedo evitar querer una vida llena de Lucy. Se que soy codicioso por querer más de lo que ella puede ofrecerme.

Pero no importa en este momento. No importa mientras escucho sus jadeos y los míos mezclados, sus latidos contra los míos y nuestras manos enredadas en la cama.

Me aferro a ella, y pienso por alguna razón que si suelto su mano, se irá. Mi codicia me mata cuando por fin nos quedamos dormidos uno junto al otro.

Y como siempre, mis sueños sobre ella me bombardean.

.

-Tercera parte-

Mi corazón está roto. Pero se que es mi culpa.

Miro a Natsu dormir aferrado a mi. No ha soltado mi mano para nada. Las palmas juntas y nuestros dedos entrelazados; miro el dorso de su mano y noto los rasguños que tiene.

Me sonrojo violentamente pensando en aquél momento y vuelvo a enterrar mi cara en su pecho. No quería que terminara. Había sido tan dulce y paciente que solo había terminado de romperme el corazón en miles de partes.

Pero no es su culpa, es la mía. Y lo sé. He decidido irme.

Estaba pensando en quedarme, en vivir así todos los días. Muerdo mis labios y aspiro su olor antes de levantarme.

Levanto mis ropas del suelo y me visto como puedo. Tengo su olor en mi. Y eso me hace feliz y me permite olvidar que estoy rompiendo su corazón.

_Estoy rompiendo su corazón en miles de pedazos, incluso peor que el mío._

— ¡Lucy! — se levanta respirando entrecortadamente. Sus ojos llenos de terror, me mira y veo su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente. Quiero decir algo, pero Shirena toca la puerta.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien? ¡Ya es hora de irse! — miro por la ventana y veo el sol descendiendo. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos...—. ¿Por que estás encerrada? ¿Estás bien?

Pienso en Shirena descubriendo ahí a Natsu y me apuro a contestar.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ahora voy! — escucho sus pasos alejarse y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Hay conspiración entre ellos.

No se cómo, pero ahora puedo entender lo que me dice con ellos. Voy hasta él y me siento en el borde de la cama.

— Hey.— me mira suplicante.

— No te vayas. Por favor. Te necesito.— muerdo mi labio inferior con miedo.

_Esto no es justo y él lo sabe_.

— Podemos secuestrar a tu madre y llevarla con nosotros, por favor.— una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla y se desliza por mi cuello y mi espalda.

_Eso tampoco es justo, Natsu._

Pero se que mi madre nunca saldría de ese lugar, por que desgraciadamente para mí, sigue esperando al hombre que nos dejó desde hace demasiado tiempo. Mi padre.

Me permito tener esperanza por un momento.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>comen: Apuesto a que no lo venían venir. Para ser sincera yo tampoco. Jaja. <strong>

**A decir verdad, tenía miedo de subir este capítulo por que el rechazo de Lissana en el anterior causo uno que otro enojo. (Sí, sí, ya sé que parecía que solo era amiga de Natsu, ¡pero vamos! Si estaba en el juego era por una razón).**

**Y sí, el chiste de ese rechazo fue que todos nos sinceraramos y amaramos a Lissana. Uno que otro lo tomó a mal Y bueno, la cosa es que no puedo satisfacer todos los gustos. (Sí, me tuvo un poco triste al inicio, pero la cosa es que me encanta escribir y voy a seguir haciéndolo). Así que lo siento por eso. **

**Y respecto al capítulo de hoy *se frota las manos con cuernitos en la cabeza***

**Más que lemon, es más un ligero Lime lleno de romanticismo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**La mala noticia es que soy bombardeada con familia y tengo que cuidar a los niños. Lo que me deja solo las noches para escribir. (De verdad, no se imaginan a que hora termine este capítulo. Eran como la de la mañana, y lo peor de todo es que me levantan a las 8. Agh.) **

**Pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo las ideas preparadas. Solo esperan que mi mente formule las oraciones. Yey. **

**Y en otras noticias...**

**¿Lucy se va?**

**¿Que pasará entonces?**

**¿Por favor me dejan reviews? **

**¿muchos?**

**¿Ese romáaaantico Lime merece reviews? ¿Porfitas? **

**PD. No me mates con tu katana anika sukino 5d-chian *le hace ojitos para que no se enoje* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Com: :D regreséeeeeeeeeeee**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 19. <span>_

El guardia me mira con tristeza.

Todas las chicas ya han llegado y estoy segura que soy la última. Pero no entiendo esa mirada que lanza.

Intento ser positiva. ¡Por fin voy a ver a mi madre!

Bajo del bote y corro por la playa. Estoy adolorida por todos lados, pero eso no evita que corra incluso con tacones sobre el suelo adoquinado del pueblo.

La gente me mira sorprendida.

Para entonces ya todos saben que las demás han regresado. Me lanzan miradas alegres y algunos incluso me saludan a lo lejos. Pero yo sigo corriendo.

Por fin veo nuestra casa a lo lejos y brinco de felicidad. Mi madre está ahí esperándome.

Toco la puerta impaciente, pero la persona que abre es quien no espero ver.

Orland está ahí en la puerta. Frunzo el ceño y veo a mi madre sentada en la mesa con una mirada de estupefacción en la cara.

— ¿Lucy? — se levanta como rayo.

No puedo evitar notarlo. Su piel es grisácea, las cuencas en sus ojos son grandes y su piel se ve extraña. Corre hacia a mi con sus delgadas piernas Y me abraza, se me olvida su estado y me hecho a llorar como nunca. Parte por que estoy con ella de nuevo y parte por que estoy enamorada de un dragón.

Orland frunce el ceño.

— Pero...¿y Salamander? — lo fulmino con la mirada por que sé a que tipo de acuerdo llegó el tipo para infundir terror en el pueblo. Para que todos creyéramos que era alguien respetable y valiente. Un mentiroso en toda la extensión de la palabra—. Creí que Salamander te había escogido. Eso dicen todas.

Frunzo el ceño.

— Pues se equivocan. Ahora, quiero estar con mi madre a solas.— El no dice nada y se va. Miro a mi madre de nuevo—. ¿Que hacía el aquí?

— me estaba explicando la situación.— toma mis manos con delicadeza—. Oh, Lucy. No sabes lo que..

Y se echa a llorar.

.

— ¡Lucy! — Levy se avienta hacia mí.

No esperaba verla tan pronto. Me abraza con fuerza transmitiendo sus miedos y sentimientos por mí.

Se que la he extrañado como loca en tan solo ese mes. Intento no pensar en las chicas que estuvieron muchos años encerradas en aquella isla.

— Oh, Lucy. No sabes como-

— Estoy aquí, Levy. Nunca me sucedió nada.

Hablamos, ella llora, a veces yo lloro y mi madre se une a nosotras. Por alguna razón pienso que me están ocultando algo, pero no logró descifrar que es.

La forma de moverse de mi madre es más cautelosa y Levy a veces me distrae de lo que quiero preguntar.

Poco a poco, se reúnen mis amigos y es alegría mezclada con felicidad. Estoy feliz de regresar a casa, pero se que una parte de mi corazón, la que está llorando y gritando, _está con Salamander. _

.

Hay otra visita en la tarde.

— Atiende tú. Yo tengo que ir a dormir. — la veo tomar agua y entrar a su pequeña y confortable habitación.

— ¿Vas a dormir a esta hora? — no me responde.

Camino hacia la puerta y abro con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente se borra cuando veo a Minerva.

Ella no se ve como una maldita por primera vez en su vida, sino que me mira triste, lo que me sorprende a un nuevo nivel.

— ¿Lucy? — pestañeo.

— ¿Minerva? ¿Qué— al inicio pienso en soltarle un "que quieres" cortante, pero su actitud me hace volver a pensarlo—...sucede?

— Se que me he portado mal contigo, y creo que quiero venir a ofrecer mis disculpas. Sobre lo que te sucedió y sobre lo de tu madre.

Sus palabras resuenan como ecos en mi cabeza.

_Tu madre. _

_Sobre lo de tu madre. _

_Disculpas sobre lo de tu madre._

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre? — Minerva se sorprende. Sus ojos escanean mi cara buscando algún signo que me delate, pero se encuentra con una Lucy que no tiene idea de lo que está hablando.

_Y es entonces cuando me da la noticia._

No fue mi madre.

No fue mi mejor amiga.

No fue un doctor.

Fue Minerva. Y no la odio. Al contrario, le agradezco que me diga que está sucediendo y por qué todos me miran con ojos de tristeza.

Mi madre tiene una enfermedad.

Una enfermedad crónica que no se cura.

.

— ¿Cuando planeabas decirme?

— Lo siento. — desvía la mirada—. Pensaba que te habías ido con Salamander y estaba feliz por ti. Por que no me verías morir.

— Pero, eres mi madre, ¿como pudiste pensar eso? Me diste la vida y todo lo que tengo. No podría haberte dejado.

Mi madre parece darse cuenta de algo y levanta la vista.

— Así que es eso. ¿No te fuiste con él _por m_í? — mi garganta se cierra al recordar a Natsu y me siento en la silla al lado de su cama. Ella esta sentada frente a mí.

Cuando noto que estoy llorando, es por que mi madre me abraza.

— Así que perdí y voy a perder a las personas más importantes de toda mi vida. — me abraza más fuerte.

Pero no dice nada, _por que sabe que tengo razón. _

Elegí estar con ella, pero ella se iba a ir.

Y me iba a dejar _sola_.

.

Pasan algunas semanas, y cuando me doy cuenta, ya han sido dos meses desde que deje el castillo y tres desde que había comenzado aquél "_juego_". Aquella "_apuesta_".

Mi madre sigue empeorando cada vez más. Hay veces que tengo que calmar sus impulsos y ataques frenéticos. Otras veces tengo que ayudarla incluso a caminar. Está peor. Y mi tiempo se acaba.

El señor Orland no ha dicho ni preguntado nada de Salamander. No se nada de él. No se qué fue lo que sucedió después. Solo se que el ya no está en el palacio. Probablemente regresó al lado de su padre.

A veces lloro por mi madre, a veces por el, a veces por desesperación y a veces por tristeza.

Mi vida se volvió un desastre por la enfermedad de mi madre. Pero al menos se que tengo que hacer que lo que resta de su vida, sea magnífica.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

.

Se escucha a lo lejos una conmoción. Las campanas de alerta están encendidas.

Sostengo más fuerte la mano de mi madre.

— Ve a ver que sucede.— niego con la cabeza.

— Aquí estoy.— acaricio su cabello con delicadeza. Y entonces suena la puerta.

Tres golpes fuertes. Como si estuvieran exigiendo que abriera. Pienso que son los peones de Orland y que por fin vienen a exigir información.

Me levanto dedicándole una sonrisa y llego a la ventana para mirar quién toca.

Afuera hay toda una multitud. Rodean la casa como si hubiera alguna araña radioactiva en la puerta. Frunzo el ceño temerosa de lo que voy a encontrar al otro lado.

Y en cuanto abro la puerta, llega su aroma.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y una ola de felicidad estalla en mi pecho cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzan con los míos.

Me sonríe.

Muero por dentro. Se que voy a llorar.

— Hey.— su voz. _Es su voz. _

Me lanzo hacia él ignorando todo el jaleo que se está armando.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo fuerte, con miles de sentimientos en él. Las personas dejan escapar sonidos de confusión.

Miro a los guardias con armas y es cuando me separo rápidamente, y hago que entre a la casa.

Ni siquiera me detengo a dar explicaciones. Solo cierro la puerta frente a las narices de todo el pueblo reunido afuera de mi casa.

Pero me encuentro con otro problema.

Natsu está mirando mi estómago. Me sonrojo.

— ¿Qué? — se lleva la mano a la barbilla pensando y noto que no deja de mirarme. ¿Acaso gané peso?

Pienso que es por la ropa sencilla que nunca me vio vistiendo. Pero su mirada no se aleja y de repente sonríe.

_Como nunca. _

— Lucy.— recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada y me siento débil ante él. Entonces me doy cuenta que termina frente a mi con la cara a la altura de mi vientre.

Mi mente hace suposiciones..._oh, que dem-_

Besa delicadamente la zona de mi vientre.

— ¡Es mi bebé!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Coment: mdkenfisjd creo que estoy haciendo todos mis caprichos en este fic. \•0• **

**Sí. Me tardee muuuuuucho, pero la cosa es que acabo de entrar de nuevo a la uni. Y no tengo tiempo ni para escuchar música. **

**Estoy muuuy atareada y ya incluso hasta perdí la cuenta de los días que me pasé para subir el capítulo. Pero ya hoy dije "no, tengo que terminar de escribir el capítulo ya" que está, más corto que los últimos pero más largo que los primeros, so xD**

**Bueno, y es una tortura anunciarles que este fic ya está llegando a su final. (Y cuando digo esto, es por que este es el penúltimo capítulo, al siguiente, se acaba.)**

**Se que soy una desgraciada por lo que hice con su madre |._.| y es que tengo cierto problema con los finales tristes, pero siempre podría cambiar de opinión con muuuchos reviews ;) (Por favor que sean lindos y amenos y con críticas constructivas y no que me bajen todo el ánimo de seguir escribiendo) **

**Y bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí mi fic. Me he esforzaado muuucho \.0./ **

**Espero actualizar el último capítulo rápido, pero no les prometo mucho. Eso sí, tengo la manía de hacer los últimos capítulos larguísimos, así que no se preocupen por la duración. **

**Ya dije muchas cosas y tengo que subir a ver a mi perro que le dio un ataque de asma en mi habitación! **

_**¿Me dejan reviews? **_

_**¿Que creen que suceda?**_

_**¿Lucy está...EMBARAZADA?**_

_**¿les tomó por sorpresa?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Comentario: Tengo examen. Jajaja TT_TT**

**Después de algún tiempo por fin terminé el capítulo, de poquito en poquito pero bueeeno. **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: El asterisco marca lo explicado en la parte de abajo.<strong>

**NOTA 2: Primera parte narrada desde el punto de vista de Natsu, la segunda de Lucy y la tercera, les toca adivinar *se frota las manos mientras le salen dos cuernitos* **

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 20.<em>

— ¿Lucy? — una voz viene de atrás. Por la cara de Lucy, se que acaba de enterarse de nuestro bebé. Miro a su madre, una Lucy diferente y más grande, sus cuencas oculares son marcadas y creo que la última vez que la vi era más grande.

Me mira con miedo al inicio y después parece hace suposiciones. Desvía su mirada entre Lucy y yo.

Ella sigue sin decir ni pío.

— ¿Lucy?¿Quién es él? — Lucy pestañea saliendo de su limbo y mira a su madre anonadada. Su cabello dorado adorna y enmarca su rostro.

— Ah, sí. El es Natsu, madre. El es él.— Siento mariposas de pensar que Lucy le haya hablado de mi a su madre pero ella solo me mira son el ceño fruncido, casi como Lucy.

Hay algo en sus ojos, confusión y furia, pero al mismo tiempo entendimiento y algo triste.

— te golpearía, si pudiera.— me sonrojo violentamente y me armo de valor hasta caminar a ella.

Conocer a la madre de la mujer que amas es incluso peor que enfrentarte a otro dragón.

— Mi señora.— beso el dorso de su mano y la veo sonreír.

— pero no lo haré. ¿Lucy? — la miro dudoso y luego desvío la vista hacia Lucy.

Lucy sigue ahí parada. Su mirada está perdida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, un brillo especial cubre sus ojos y tiene sus manos sobre su vientre.

Sonríe.

Y me enamoro _de nuevo._

Ríe y toca suavemente ese lugar donde nuestro bebé está creciendo.

— ¿Lucy? — ella mira a su madre. Sus ojos resplandecen de felicidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

— N-Nada. No puedo decirte ahora.— me mira. Sus ojos me dicen algo y se que está feliz por la nueva noticia.

— Bien. Entonces llévame a mi cama, por favor.— Lucy se adelanta pero yo me atravieso.

— Déjeme hacerlo, por favor.— levanto a su madre del suelo de forma delicada y entro a la sencilla pero muy bonita habitación. La dejo sobre la cama y ella me da una palmadita en el hombro.

— Eres un buen chico.— parece pensarse lo de "chico" pero niega con la cabeza y me sonríe a cambio. Lucy me abraza dejando reposar su mejilla sobre mi espalda.

Quiero decirle que su madre está en frente y debería esperar, pero yo mismo me volteo y beso su frente. Me sonríe de nuevo.

— tenemos que hablar.— me suelta y mira a su madre—. Descansa. Todo está bien.

.

_Diablos_.

Lucy está sentada en mi regazo en el sofá.

— ¿Enferma? — asiente. La veo tragar con dificultad.

— Una enfermedad terminal.—se muerde el labio aguantando las lágrimas, pero aún así llegan como torrentes de agua—. No se como puedo ayudarla.

Deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro y recuerdo a mi hermana, Wendy. Ella podía curar.

Abro la boca para decirle eso, pero mejor me callo, ya que no estoy seguro de que mi hermana pequeña sea capaz de curar a su madre. Muerdo mi labio pensando en otra solución, pero no soy capaz de encontrar nada.

Aprieto mi agarre en su cuerpo para consolarla, incluso vuelvo a besar su frente y acariciar su cabello.

Lucy ha dejado de llorar en algún momento y yo sigo intentando buscar una solución.

— Hey.— toca su vientre y sonríe maternalmente. Sus ojos se encuentran directamente con los míos—. ¿Como sabes que estoy embarazada?

Me encojo de hombros.

— Supongo que es por que soy el padre.— entrelazo sus dedos con los míos sobre su vientre y no puedo evitar recordar el día que se fue y, como lo que hicimos terminó con ese bebé.

— ¿Entonces no es completamente seguro?¿Puede que solo sea una ilusión? — me mira molesta—. Si me engañaste, me voy a decepcionar mucho de ti.

Tengo ganas de negarlo. Pero en lugar de eso, pregunto.

— ¿Por qué Lucy? — ella pestañea y se sonroja—. ¿Tanto quieres tener mis hijos?

— Nuestros.— me corrige y mira nuestras manos.

— No te preocupes. El está ahí. Lo puedo sentir.— sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a colocar su cabeza en mi cuello.

Suspira.

— Nunca me imagine esto. — se levanta un poco. Mira la habitación de su madre y parece hacer cuentas. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — cruza su mirada con la mía.

— Son casi dos meses.— muerde su labio y acerca su frente a la mía.

Y entonces lo recuerdo todo. Como deslicé mis labios sobre su piel y sus labios, sus ojos y todo de ella. No puedo creer que este frente a mi.

Si venir hubiera sido tan sencillo como esto, simplemente hubiera aparecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella descansa sus labios en los míos. Mordisqueo su labio inferior y luego tomo su nuca para acercarla más a mí. Nuestro beso se torna algo salvaje.

Un carraspeo hace que nos separemos en un dos por tres.

— disculpen. ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Mamá, sabes que no debes caminar tanto.— ella rueda los ojos. Lucy frunce los labios preocupada y entonces suena la puerta.

Ayudo a Layla a llegar hasta el sofá y permito que se siente. Lucy va a abrir la puerta.

— entonces.— la madre de Lucy hace que esté algo nervioso—. ¿Por que no me dices que le pasa a mi hija?

— eh..No creo que yo deba.

Un grito ahogado viene de la puerta.

Lucy está contra la mesa y hay una pica frente a ella apuntando a su hermoso rostro. Otros hombres entran en las habitaciones. Camino ignorando a los que me miran y aparto a los que se encuentran cerca de mí para llegar hasta donde se halla Lucy.

Agarro la pica y la desvío.

Orland está en la puerta y no luce muy valiente, en cambio, se ve nervioso.

— Aléjate de ella.— le gruño al guardia y rompo la pica con la mano. El da varios pasos hacia atrás mirando la punta de plata colgando hacia el suelo.

— Así que es cierto. Aquí estás.— Orland avanza—. ¿Que es lo que quieres?¿Vienes a destruir el pueblo?

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— Saca a tus hombres de esta casa. Y no te acerques aquí o voy a hacerlo. — todos salen por la puerta igual que ratas en las alcantarillas—. No vine a pelear. Vine a ver a la mujer que amo.

Orland pestañea como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada.

— ¿La mujer que amas? — mira a Lucy sobre mi hombro y da un paso hacia atrás—. El trato decía que te irías una vez terminado todo. Vete.

Su mirada es temblorosa, pero se que intenta proteger el pueblo, o en realidad, el lugar del que se adueñó. Siento una de las delicadas manos de Lucy en mi hombro y me obliga a retroceder un poco.

— Señor Orland, Natsu permanecerá aquí todo el tiempo posible. — sus miradas chocan y entonces Orland cambia su gesto.

— No. Este es MI pueblo, yo gobierno aquí y se hará lo que quiero.— Chasquea la lengua y los hombres de las picas regresan.

Un segundo los vemos entrar y al siguiente se arma un jaleo, en el que intento proteger a Lucy de todos aquellos charlatanes que intentan tocarla, pero la diferencia de número me obliga a separarme de ella y solo logro ver un poco de su dorado cabello en el aire.

.

-_Segunda Parte-_

El hombre me levantó igual que un costal de papas.

Grito consciente de que Natsu me escuchará y aparecerá en un segundo. No me equivoco. Pero muchos guardias se atraviesan entre nosotros y cuando menos lo noto, me están dejando caer en el suelo en medio de la plaza. Me levanto con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que Natsu golpea y manda a volar al tipo que no sabe escoltar a una chica.

— Vete, Salamander. Y no te causaré ningún problema.

— ¡Es un dragón! — grito desesperada—. ¡Date cuenta que puede hacer lo que quiera!

— ¡No aquí! — tomo la mano de Natsu y trago seco. Orland se ve enfurecido, y ya no duda en lo que hace, parece que el campo de batalla se le da mejor que la conversación—. Mátenlo, y a ella también si se interpone.

El ceño de Natsu se acentúa.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes matar a un dragón? — Los soldados dudan en la primera línea de defensa y es entonces cuando aparece un hombre con un arpón.

Un arpón y una flecha de plata.

Natsu toma más fuerte mi mano. Y es entonces cuando se que tengo que tomar otra decisión.

Veo a mi madre mirándome desde la puerta de nuestra linda, arreglada y pequeña casa. Nuestras miradas se cruzan al mismo tiempo que los guardias corren preparando el arpón. Mi mano se está volviendo blanca gracias al agarre tan fuerte de Natsu.

La mirada de mi madre me hace dudar. Se que podría acceder a irme con Natsu, pero ¿y mi madre?

Gruño.

Natsu se voltea hacia mi con temor en los ojos.

— Ve.— le sonrío y el me mira torturado.

— No.— de repente se enoja conmigo—. No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Acabamos de-

— Natsu, necesitas irte o van a matarte.

— No puedo protegerte si estoy lejos. _Te necesito_.— las palabras fluyen sin presión y de la forma más sincera que nunca había escuchado.

Quiero irme con él.

Suspiro y muerdo mis labios.

— Ven conmigo. No puedo asegurar que tu madre se recuperará, pero tal vez haya una oportunidad. — empieza a haber jaleo entre los soldados y lanzan la primera flecha, que gracias a Natsu podemos esquivar ambos—. Lucy, escucha, ahora tienes a nuestro bebé. No puedo dejarte y de todas formas, moriría sin ti.

Toma mis brazos con esperanza y regreso mi mirada hacia mi madre.

— No me importa si no quieres, Lucy. Vendrás conmigo. No puedo _permitirme_ perderte. — y antes de reaccionar, se voltea y una flecha pasa silbando entre nosotros. Alguien grita la palabra "ataque" y la revolución comienza.

Un segundo después hay unas alas protegiendo mi cuerpo y al siguiente estoy volando por el aire.

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO!¡DEMONIOS! — grito ante el pequeño susto de encontrarme a varios metros del suelo. De alguna forma sus garras no me lastiman.

Miró a mi madre mirándome desde abajo y de repente hay un cambio en la altura y creo que Natsu va a estrellarse, pero entiendo lo que quiere y extiendo mis brazos para abrazar directamente a mi madre.

Escucho su queja ante el golpe de los dos cuerpos que causan una colisión y después de alguna forma ambas estamos abrazadas en el lomo de Salamander.

Vamos de regreso al palacio en donde todo comenzó.

.

Salamander se vuelve Natsu en el mismo balcón en el que nos conocimos.

Mi madre no ha dicho nada aún. Miro sobre mi hombro y veo algunos soldados en la costa haciendo preparativos para hacer pedacitos el palacio donde estamos refugiándonos. A esta distancia se ven como hormigas.

Natsu y mi madre se miran y luego me miran a mi.

Cruzo una mirada con Natsu y es entonces cuando decido que mi madre vendrá con nosotros incluso si no le parece.

— Madre. Nos vamos de aquí. — ella pestañea. Se le ve más débil que de costumbre. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero solo chasquea la lengua. Esperen ¿chasquea la lengua?

— Prefiero quedarme.— toca una de mis mejillas suavemente—. Ve Lucy. Estoy a punto de morirme.

— ¡No! — la voz de Natsu nos asusta a ambas—. No hay que darse por vencidos. Tengo una hermana que tal vez pueda curarla. Por favor.

Trago duro.

— Están a punto de atacarnos. Tenemos que irnos. — Me separo de ella y me aferro al brazo de Natsu—. Voy a llevarte conmigo incluso si no quieres. Vámonos.

Mi madre tiene ganas de discutir, pero al final termina junto a mi sobre el lomo del dragón.

Me cuesta trabajo respirar. Toco mi vientre al recordar a nuestro bebé.

Vamos al reino de los dragones.

.

-_Tercera Parte-_

La llegada de Natsu estaba programada hacía mas de dos meses.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, como si eso alargara las horas y mi espera por Natsu se hiciera insoportable.

¿Mas de 7 años?

No me habían dejado ir con él.

Incluso Shirena y Vuls habían ido con él. Solo por que son dragones "menores", si es que le podías llamar así a las _draki_*.

¿Peligroso para mí? ¡JA!

Miro por la ventana cuando veo llegar a Shirena y a Vuls. Habían aparecido aquí hacía un mes y solo dieron noticias sobre Natsu a Igneel. ¡Yo también quería saber, demonios!¡Soy su gato!

Gato-humano. Y es así por que en realidad soy un gato que puede volverse humano...un niño humano en realidad. Lo cual es magnífico para mí.

— Happy.— miro sobre mi hombro con el ceño fruncido al ver a Panter Lily detrás de mí. (Para ser un niño como yo, se ve algo maduro con esa cicatriz en su ojo y ese cabello negro tan llamativo)—. Visualizaron a Natsu en una de las torres.

Me convierto en gato al mismo tiempo que comienzo a correr y salgo disparado por la puerta. Corriendo entre el palacio de los dragones como loco, veo a Charle en su forma humana parada detrás de Wendy, se sorprende al verme correr, sus rizos blancos a los extremos se su cabello se mueven siguiendo mi paso. La veo tocar el hombro de Wendy y decir algo. ¡Pero eso ahora no importa!

Por mucho que esté enamorado de Charle, ¡Natsu ahora viene en camino!

Me convierto en niño al mismo tiempo que sus alas se plegan y aparece en medio de la plaza.

No veo a nadie más y me pregunto que sucedió con la chica aunque ya estoy corriendo hacia él. Me aferro a su cintura y lo escucho reír.

— Hey, Happy.— lo miro emocionado y es entonces cuando detrás de él, veo a una mujer de cabello rubio, algunos de sus mechones son grises, de ojos cansados pero no me está mirando, tampoco a Natsu.

Escucho una queja.

Natsu se voltea y me deja el campo abierto para ver a la chica tirada en el suelo. Su cabello rubio está desplegado por el suelo, su cara es imposible de ver entre el cabello, y se está levantando con esos delgados y blancos brazos suyos.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — fulmina a Natsu desde abajo limpiando sus brazos y entonces cruza su mirada con la mía y me sonrojo. Sus ojos achocolatados me perforan y luego suben a Natsu que está ayudándola a levantarse.

— Lucy, él es Happy. — ella parece ponerse nerviosa y retiene el aire cuando voltea a mirarme—. Happy, ella es Lucy.

— Hola.— pestañeo varias veces y le sonrío.

Pero no me da tiempo de continuar hablando, por que Igneel aparece en escena.

Como siempre haciendo un super show digno de un drama. Aletea y se convierte justo detrás de nosotros, sus ojos son cálidos y se muestra feliz de ver a su hijo.

Mira a las dos mujeres y frunce el ceño sorprendido. Los "hermanos" de Natsu aparecen en la puerta mirando el espectáculo y Gajeel es el primero en dar un paso al frente.

— Ahora que Salamander regresó, me toca.— Panter Lily rueda los ojos incluso en su forma de gato. Igneel lo imita y le dice que espere con señas.

— ¿Y bien? — sus palabras parecen asustar un poco a Lucy, pero Natsu la rodea con un brazo y la acerca a él.

— Ella. Ella será la reina de los dragones.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Draki: Ser creado por Sophie Jordan en su saga de Firelight. Son personas que pueden volverse dragones a un nivel menos...(exhuberante?). Tienen alas y escamas, cabezas de dragón y en fin, son geniales. (Para una descripción más detallada, descargen, digo compren en libro ;)) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Tan tarara tan tan.*redoble de tambores* <strong>

**Así concluye este fic :)). (No quería terminarlo \TTnTT/ y me estaba haciendo pato para no subirlo xD). **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Enserio, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron en este tiempo mientras escribía. Gracias a todas esas personas amables y agradables que dejaron sus comentarios, leerlos me hace sentir mariposas y alas y skchejceoidd en fin, un sin fin de sentimientos muy lindos. **

**Gracias también a todas aquellas personas que aparecieron, continuaron este fic y smjddkdn gracias *los abraza muy muy fuerte* y claro que también a todos los que leyeron y no me entere (ruego que haya alguno) Por que ustedes smdksndkd. **

**Ya pues. **

**En realidad quería hacer un mini epílogo de parte del hijo o hija de nuestra parejita, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno :((. Me quedo con las ganas de hacer un fic de Happy y Charle en sus formas humanas...no sé...tal vez lo haga xD.**

**Preguntas: ¿Que pasó con la mamá de Lucy? Wendy la curó. **

**¿Como Lucy terminó embarazada? Lean porfa el capítulo 18 •-•/**

**¿Un último review? ¿Por favor? **

**¿Que me cuentan del final? **

**Los adoro. De verdad, así ADOOOOROOO AJSJWN. at. D. **

**Mckdnflscdlwl *inserten corazoncitos por todos lados***


End file.
